Never Give In : Andy Six
by Baby You're My Immortal
Summary: When Skye goes to a coffee shop she meets Andy Six. Something sets off between them but when Alex comes to visit Skye finds herself revisiting past times and getting confused with her feelings. Please Review! **COMPLETE**
1. Chapter 1

Never Give In

**I decided against putting this on Quizilla and decided that Fan Fiction was best!**

Chapter One

It was finally the night of the Black Veil Brides concert! Well not really since I had just woken up and the concert was at ten but at least the concert was today. I still needed to go out and buy more eyeliner so I can dress up like Andy Six so I decided that a visit to town was in order.

I threw myself out of my bed and stumbled over to my en suite. It was always the same every morning. I would stumble around because I wasn't fully awake and about an hour into my day my walking would begin to return to normal. I stripped from my sweat pants and T-shirt and stood in the shower. When the water hit me I was shocked by how cold it was but it gradually began to warm up and finally it became bearable. When I stepped out my hair was soaked and I was shivering slightly. I wrapped a towel around my pale body and plugged my hair dryer in. The gust of warm air instantly began to warm my body up. My hair always took a while to dry since it was down to my waist but finally it was done.

I pulled on a pair of jeans and an Eyes Set To Kill T-shirt. I was always into skinny jeans and a T-shirt but I always had to wear my leather jacket. When I was finally dressed I went over to my dresser and pulled out my eye liner pencil. I created a fine line and then I was done. To say the least my skin was flawless so I never needed much make up which to me was a good thing as I didn't have to waste so much time of my life to make myself look good.

With that I ran out of the flat and down the stairs and jumped into my car. The car roared to life and I pulled away from my pathetic excuse of a home. The only plus to living there was the fact that it was very close to town.

I pulled into the car park and parked as close to the door as I could. I was still feeling tired so I decided that coffee was the best thing for me at the minute. Luckily there was a small coffee shop just round the corner so I payed it a little visit.

When I walked in I got my usual greet from the cashier. She used to be my babysitter when I was five so I felt obliged to say hello back. She quickly got me a cup of coffee and one of those free chocolates and I sat down. I took a sip and then went off in my own little world. It was nice to be on my own. Sometimes I think people take it for granted. I mainly thought about the concert that I was going to be going to on my own due to the fact that I don't really like talking to many people. I had been so deep in thought that I hadn't noticed some one behind me.

"Can I get past?" He asked. My chair was sticking out very far and there was no way anybody would be able to get through the gap between my chair and the table behind me. I stuttered an apology and moved forward to him. I wanted to know who I was obstructing so I turned to see his face. He was wearing a hoodie with the hood up hiding some of his face. He was wearing sunglasses and was obviously trying not to make eye contact with me. It wouldn't matter anyway considering the fact that I couldn't even see his eyes. He shuffled through the gap and that's when I knew who it was. I gasped out and saw his shoulders slump as he realised that I knew who he was.

"You're Andy Six" I gasped. He turned around and sat in the chair opposite me.

"Yes but please don't broadcast it" He pleaded. I gave a small nod and he sighed in relief. It must be hard to go everywhere and be noticed every time you leave your house. An uncomfortable silence fell over us and soon I was racking my brains just trying to think of something to say.

"So are you enjoying your coffee?" I asked. I rolled my eyes to myself and put my head in my hands. It could only be me that would be so stupid as to ask a question like that. When I looked up he was smiling at me. His mouth opened and a small chuckle escaped him.

"It's very nice thank you" Andy said politely and then went back to grinning at me.

"I've just started a conversation with you about coffee, you must think I'm a complete loser" I groaned but Andy just shook his head.

"It's small talk. I like it" Andy said honestly. He was nodding thoughtfully and I opened my mouth and ruined it.

"Is small talk you're nickname for me?" I asked with a small bubble of laughter. I gasped out in horror when I realised what I had just said. I expected Andy to be disgusted in me but surprisingly he wasn't.

"Your nickname can be whatever you choose" Andy said. I was waiting for another laugh from him but when I looked up he seemed to be completely serious.

"How about my real name?" I asked with what I knew was a hopeful look in my eyes.

"Of course" Andy said. He was leaning back into his chair and I could tell he was beginning to relax around me.

"It's Skye Grace" I answered. Andy gave me another nod as the thought carefully about my name.

"That's a beautiful name, very unique and from what I assume you're quite a unique person" Andy said.

"You could say that" I chuckled. I had always been unique however everyone back when I was at school just thought I was weird. I was hated ever since I was nine years old and even to this day people laugh at me and throw things at me. I haven't had a friend since I was six and to be honest I'm glad. I enjoy being on my own but sometimes I wish that I had at least one person to talk to about my life. I was so deep in thought that I hadn't realised that I was staring at the floor and I was back in my own world. Andy was looking at me with a worried look in his eyes.

"Are you ok?" Andy asked. I laughed slightly and looked into his eyes.

"Yeah I zone out all the time when I'm thinking" I explained. Andy nodded in understanding. There was another awkward silence as I sat and tried to think of something else to say to him but luckily he broke it this time.

"Are you going to the Black Veil Brides concert tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm going to do my make up like you" I said but instantly regretted it. He must think I'm a complete idiot for wanting to dress up as him. As if I could pull it off but when I looked up he didn't even seem bothered. I was convinced that nothing bothered him.

"You'll look good. Are you going to try and meet us?" He asked. I couldn't even explain how much I wanted to meet him and the rest of the band.

"Of course I will" I said. To get a photo with Jake Pitts, Andy Six, Jinxx, Ashley Purdy and CC would be the best thing in the world.

"I'm surprised that you haven't asked me for a photo yet" He said as though he had just read my mind. I have him a hopeful look and he laughed. He gave me a small nod so I jumped out of my chair and over to the one next to him. He pressed the side of his head against mine and put his arm around me. I turned my phone round and pressed the button. He pulled away from me and I returned to my seat and I could feel myself getting red. I didn't want him to see me red so I covered my face with my mug as I sipped my coffee which had cooled down a lot. It didn't take long for it to be all gone.

"Thanks for the picture" I said. Andy nodded at me and then looked at his watch.

"I've got to go" He said. I looked up at him and stood up.

"Goodbye" I said. He stook his hand out and I shook it.

"I hope I see you tonight" He said. When I looked into his eyes I saw all seriousness.

"Keep the sunglasses off. You're eyes are nice and you should show them off" I said. He laughed then nodded and with that he was gone. I thumped down in my chair again and sighed. I couldn't believe that I had just had coffee with Andy Six. It was possibly the best morning of my life and by far the most uncomfortable. I was surprised my heart hadn't leapt out of my chest. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and took a look at the photo. The first thing I noticed was my jet black hair with electric blue highlights sticking out all over the place. It was tickling Andy's nose. Andy! He looked amazingly hot. I was glad that he didn't have those sunglasses on. They hid his perfectly blue eyes. His hair fell just longer than his shoulder and was sticking out all over the place like mine. He was just so amazing in every way possible that it was so hard to describe. He was slender of course but underneath that plain black tee he looked strong.

I found myself beginning to miss his presence. He was one amazingly funny man. I wish I'd asked for his number and that was when I realised that I was just another fan to him. Why would I be any different? I was actually upset by this. It annoyed me that I had ever even thought that he could have considered me more than a friend. I brushed my hair away from my eyes and left the coffee shop. I just want to get my make up and go home now so I went to the chemist and got my usual eye liner. I was relieved when I was making my way back to my car. My feet were beginning to hurt and I just surprisingly wanted my pathetic flat back. I opened the back seat of the car door and threw my bag into it. I hadn't noticed how angry I was until I slammed the car door shut.

"Temper, temper" Someone whispered in my ear. I gasped out and turned quickly whilst I jammed myself in between the stranger and my car only it wasn't a stranger. It was Andy.

"Oh it's just you" I said. Andy gave me another smile and I found my heart racing again. Why did he have to be so amazing? He opened my car door for me and I slid inside but I made sure not to break eye contact with him.

"Can I have a ride?" He asked me. I was stunned to say the least.

"How did you get here?" I asked him.

"Jake but he can't make it back here" Andy explained. I nodded slightly at him. As he was getting into the car I took a deep breath to compose myself and then I turned back to the normal Skye Grace. When Andy got in the car he gave me another warm smile which sent all of my composure out of the window. I pulled out of the car park and onto the street.

"Where are you going?" I asked Andy.

"Can we just go to your place and then I can try and get someone to get me from there?" He asked. I nodded and turned a corner. I had to stop myself from groaning when I realised that he was going to see my rubbish flat. Andy pressed play on the CD player and children surrender came on blasting. Andy shared another warm smile with me and began to sing along. I noticed that he didn't have his sunglasses on and I found myself praying to God that it was because of me that he had went against the sunglasses.

We finally arrived at my flat and I led him upstairs to my flat. I was worried that he would think I was disgusting after he saw the dump I lived in but he seemed cool with it so I let my nerves rest slightly. I opened the door to my room and we took a step inside.

"So who are you gonna call?" I asked plainly out of curiosity.

"Everyone in my contacts" Andy laughed. He turned away from me and started phoning people. After about ten minutes he finally turned back to me and sighed.

"What did they say?" I asked.

"I've got to find my own way there" He said.

"I'll try and take you but I need to get ready first" I said.

"I do too. I tell you it's a good thing I keep everything I need in here in case anything goes wrong" Andy said pointing to the bag that he had slung over his shoulder. I laughed at him and pointed at the bathroom. When he was in I changed into some different clothes that I was going to be wearing for the concert. It was a pair of black skinny jeans and a Black Veil Brides T-shirt and like I said I can't forget my black leather jacket. I ran a brush through my hair and poofed it up slightly. I heard a knock at the bathroom door and I grinned at myself.

"Yes I'm decent" I called through. Andy popped his head around the door and smiled again. He still didn't have his make up on but his hair was done and he was wearing all leather again. He stood next to me and we both done our make up for the concert. I couldn't get my eye make up right so Andy offered to help me. He turned me to face him and he done it for me all the while with his hand on the side of my face. I could feel my knees trembling.

"See you look amazing" He said to me. My phone just had to ruin the moment. I got it out and looked at it. It was a text from Darren. Darren was the type of guy that would pretend to be interested in you when really he was only interested in making out with you but he could be really nice so he was beginning to become a possibility. I put my phone back in my pocket.

"I'll ring him back tomorrow" I said mostly to myself but Andy heard me as well.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"It's Darren, he's my sort of boyfriend" I explained.

"Sort of?" Andy said with an inquisitive look.

"He keeps trying to kiss me but I've never kissed anyone and I don't know how to do it" I admitted. Andy nodded knowingly but before I could carry on with what I was saying Andy had his hands on my waist.

"It's fine" Andy reassured when he saw the shocked look on my face.

"What are you doing Andy?" I asked. I'm not ashamed to say that I was beginning to get a little wary. A rockstar was in my flat with his hands on my waist. You tell me how I'm supposed to react.

"Put your hands anywhere" He ordered. I couldn't even argue I just put my hands around his neck. He bent down and kissed my lips softly. God they were plush! I kissed back and soon we had a rhythm going on. He pulled away from me and smiled.

"Oh my god" I sighed.

"You'll be fine with this Darren" Andy said whilst touching his lips. I couldn't think of anything to say so I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Let's go" I said. We ran out of the flat and back to my car. We were driving round the coast when Andy finally spoke.

"How come you're being so silent?" Andy asked.

"We just kissed Andy" I laughed. I was so shocked that I didn't even know how to describe it to myself let alone describe it to Andy.

"Yeah I know I wanted to help you" Andy sighed.

"Ok so it didn't mean anything?" I asked.

"No" He replied. I let out a sigh of relief and my normal mood began to return.

"So who was your first kiss?" I asked. I had no idea if that was too personal so I just went for it.

"You" Andy finally answered. I pulled over and sat in silence.

"Me" I squeaked.

"Yes is that a problem?" Andy asked.

"No I was just wondering how someone that looks like you hasn't kissed anyone" I admitted. Damn at this moment in time I think I actually hate myself. Andy grabbed my hand and made me face him.

"I was your first kiss and you were mine. It really doesn't matter so let's drive" He said with another of those amazing smiles. I was speechless so the only thing I could do was nod at him and drive to the venue.

When we arrived Andy and I had to go our separate ways. He said goodbye to me and honestly I hoped to god that I would see him again. I can honestly say that he was great. I stood in the line and waited to enter the arena. Suddenly going to see Black Veil Brides seemed a lot more personal and I didn't feel like I was just a fan of theirs anymore. When I entered I managed to push my way to the front where they were just starting to set up. After what felt like hours of waiting they finally came out and started playing perfect weapon. I could see Andy scanning the audience. I really wanted him to notice me but the chance of that happening were slim to none. When the song finished Andy had a little speech to say.

"This song's for my first everything, my first really good friend, my first coffee shop encounter and my first kiss" He said with a cheeky smile. That was when his eyes fell on me. There were a few cheers from the audience and then he began to sing the Mortician's Daughter. I swear I could have fainted right then. I completely failed in trying to concentrate on the rest of the concert. Believe me I tried but my mind was in other places and every time I got into a song my mind never failed to wander. I was starting to get annoyed with the concert now. I just wanted to get to the meet and greet and talk to Andy really badly. Finally the concert was over and I was standing in the line waiting to talk to Andy. The line was just so long and after what felt like hours Andy was in my sight. Just seeing the tip of his hair was making my heart race with anticipation. With every second I was getting closer until I was finally standing in front of him.

"Hi Andy" I said.

"Oh Skye, I was wondering when I'd see you again" Andy said with another smile. God I think I live for those smiles now.

"The Mortician's Daughter was interesting" I laughed. He shook his head and laughed along with me.

"Did you like it?" He asked sweetly. I couldn't help but nod at him. He quickly pulled out a pen and grabbed the Kerrang magazine that I was holding in my hand. He scribbled his signature down and something else that I didn't quite get a chance to see what it was. I had been lost looking in Andy's eyes that I hadn't even noticed that Jake Pitts was standing next to us. He was looking at me with a bright smile planted on his face.

"And who's this then?" Jake asked me whilst stretching out his hand for me to take and shake.

"I'm Skye" I said whilst shaking his outstretched hand.

"The Skye Grace?" Jake asked.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked.

"Well Andy has told me so much about his first everything" Jake laughed and with that he was off talking to other fans of his.

"I best get to the other fans" Andy said. I nodded trying not to let his words hurt me and believe me it was difficult.

"Goodbye Andy" I said.

"Goodbye Skye" He sighed and then I simply walked away with my Kerrang magazine. I got to my car and sat in the driver's seat. Why couldn't I just have a simple life like everyone else? It just isn't fair. Is sighed to myself and put the keys in ignition and then I drove away from Andy.

When I arrived home I took a shower and took all of the make up off. I looked round the bathroom to find the baggy jeans that I wore for bed. I pulled them on and checked the pockets there was a small note in there it read:

_Thanks for the help_

_-A6_

My heart almost stopped dead in my chest when I saw it. I returned to my bed and pulled out my Kerrang magazine. I looked at Andy's signature and sighed to myself again but I could have screamed when I saw the next bit. It was his phone number! I pulled out my phone and began jamming in a text I couldn't wait for him to reply. There was one question running through my head as I texted. Why would Andy Six want me to have his phone number? I shrugged it off and sent the text that had held so much joy for me to type.

_Hey thanks for giving me your number_

_-SkyeG_

_No problem you were great to me and I felt you deserved it_

_-A6_

_How was the meet and greet?_

_-SkyeG_

_Crappy. My mind was on other things_

_-A6_

_Like what?_

_-SkyeG_

_Oh it's nothing_

_-A6_

_KK I'm going to bed now. I'm off to town again tomorrow so I'm in need of some much appreciated beauty sleep._

_-SkyeG_

_Psh, you don't need beauty sleep. Goodnight Skye xx_

_-A6_

When I read that last text my heart was beginning to swell. I laughed to myself and turned my phone off. The light went off and I closed my eyes for the last time until I woke up.

**Hope you enjoy the first chapter! Please review and put it on story alert!**


	2. Chapter 2

Never Give In

**Hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter Two

When I woke up there was only two things on my mind. Going to town and checking my phone. When I turned it on I had a new text from Andy.

_Morning! Did you get your beauty sleep?  
>-A6<em>

I hurried to text back whilst trying to get ready. Let me be the first to say that pulling on skinny jeans whilst trying to text people is not the easiest thing that a person can do. I finally finished and sent:

_Of course I did. You should come to town today you might just see me._

_-SkyeG_

_Way ahead of you I'm already there._

_-A6_

_I'm coming down now. I'll see you in the coffee shop soon._

_-SkyeG_

I was speeding down the road. I couldn't wait to talk to Andy again; it's going to be great. I parked in the same car park as yesterday. I hurried through the little shopping centre and I could soon see the small coffee shop again I opened the door and went in. My old babysitter wasn't working today so instead there was an old woman who I had never talked to before. I hurried down the small aisle and found Andy sitting in the corner table. He was hunched over a notebook and when I came into view he put it back in the bag that was draped around his chair.

"I have a notebook that I write all of my feelings and stuff like that into too" I said.

"Do you write songs?" Andy asked.

"No I write stories. I want to be a writer so I write everywhere I go since you never know what might give you inspiration" I explained. Andy nodded with an admiring look on his face. He pushed the seat opposite him with his foot and gestured for me to sit down. Damn! He was so great. I could feel a blush rising to my cheeks so I quickly sat down and tried to hide my face but Andy leaned forward and made me face him.

"I won't hide my eyes with sunglasses if you don't hide your blush. It's very cute and could be considered sexy" Andy said. I was honestly mesmerised by him that the only thing I could do was slowly nod at him. He thought my blush was cute and sexy at the same time. That's a good thing considering the fact that he'll be seeing it a lot. The old woman who I had never spoken to came over and handed me my coffee. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"You two make the cutest couple ever" She said before leaving again. The one thing that I had noticed there was the fact that Andy never said that we weren't a couple. My God I need to stop my heart from racing like this. I found myself tugging on my lip ring like I do when I get nervous. It's a bad habit that I really need to kick but hey, I'm sitting in a coffee shop with a guy that I really like, what am I supposed to do?

"I'm definitely not going to kiss Darren" I blurted. I generally had no idea why I wanted to tell Andy that but I can honestly say that I hate myself for it.

"How come?" Andy asked. He generally seemed like he cared about it even though it must have been the stupidest thing to talk about in the whole world.

"I think I like someone else" I answered truthfully. The other person that I like is Andy but I just made that completely obvious in front of Andy himself.

"Who is it?" Andy asked with that same cheeky smile that he had at the concert when he was talking about me. It was like he knew a secret that no one else knew and he was proud of it.

"Enough about me I want to talk about that little speech before you sang the Mortician's Daughter" I said with a cheeky smile of my own. Andy blushed furiously and tried to turn away but I made him face me.

"What are you doing?" Andy asked.

"Don't hide your blush it's cute too" I admitted. His blush was still there but a wide smile took its place.

"I'm sorry about the whole Mortician's Daughter thing" Andy finally said.

"It was very sweet" I said whilst leaning back in my chair. A silence fell over us but this time it was the most comfortable thing in the world. I just love just sitting near him. I couldn't stop myself from looking into his eyes and getting lost in them. The blueness of them seemed to pierce me. He had toned down the make up considerably and was just wearing a fine line of eyeliner around his eyes like I do. God he was perfect in every way possible. When we finished our coffee I told him that I had to go to the library. I didn't have to but I really wanted to show him something. When we made it there I walked to a corner with a small stack of papers there. I picked them up and passed them over to him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"The library said that they would put my work on display" I said proudly. He gave me another smile and read it. When he was done reading he had the same smile planted on his face.

"It's brilliant" He sighed. I didn't want the goofy smile to be planted on my lips but it was there.

"Thank you" I sighed. He put the small pile of papers back on the desk and took my hand.

"Where do you want to go?" Andy asked me whilst leading me out of the library.

"Home" I groaned and we did just that. We got back to my car so I drove back to my house. I was beginning to get very tired now and it was a practically a battle with my eyes to get them to stay open. I could tell that Andy could tell that I was tired because he kept shooting me nervous glances. I was sure he thought I was just going to close my eyes and fall asleep when I'm in the middle of driving us home.

We finally arrived at the block of flats that I live at. I led him up to my room just like I did yesterday and as soon as we got into the room I went over to the bed and quite basically collapsed onto it. It felt so nice to just close my eyes and begin to fall asleep. Andy sat down next to me and I knew it would be bad if I didn't strike up a conversation but I was stumped but luckily he managed to start the conversation.

"So I'm going to be here for the next three months" Andy voiced.

"How come?" I asked.

"Tour's over and I have family here" Andy explained.

"Good" I mumbled whilst moving over to cuddle into him slightly. God I am far too forward with people. I need to learn to cut it out but surprisingly Andy didn't try to move away from me or mock me.

"Why?" Andy chuckled.

"Because it means I get to spend more time with you" I said sleepily.

"You're a fan" Andy said. Ouch! Now I'm wide awake. I'm not going to lie about this what Andy just said really did hurt me. I sat up and looked at him. He had his eyes shut and looked like he didn't have a care in the world.

"What?" I whispered. I didn't want Andy to see the hurt in my eyes but I couldn't stop myself from saying it. He looked at me and I could tell that he felt awful but I can bet that he didn't feel as awful as me.

"Oh Skye no" Andy started but I cut him off before he could finish.

"So do you sit and have coffee with all of your fans? Is that really all I mean?" I asked. I could feel the tears begin to fill my eyes. I mentally told myself off for getting so wound up about it. I had to get a hold of myself. Andy shot up and pulled me closer to him. He was staring into my eyes and making me get all breathless again.

"When I said that you were a fan I was meaning to say that I can't believe how I could care about a fan like this" He said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"You'll find out one day" He sighed. He turned away from me and lay down on his side. Although what he said to me could be considered hurtful I knew that he was forgiven. I couldn't tell if he was annoyed with me so I just done what I thought was best. I lay down and put my arm around his waist. I could feel him relax and then he turned to face me. Now it was my turn to relax. He pushed a stray hair away from my face and smiled at me again. I was so relieved when he flashed that smile at me that I practically barrelled into him. A small chuckle escaped him and he put his arms tightly around me. I dug my head into his chest and was surprised when I felt a cold tear roll down my cheek.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered. Andy forced me to make eye contact with him. When he saw me his face softened even more, if that was even possible.

"Why are you crying?" He asked me.

"I thought you hated me. I don't want to lose the only friend that I've had since I was about five" I admitted. Andy sighed and pulled me even closer to him.

"I could never hate you" Andy sighed. He kissed my forehead. I thought that was going to be it but apparently not. He moved down to my cheek then to my lips. He hesitated as though he knew it was wrong but when passion got too much to bear he pressed his lips to mine. It was so slow and gentle that it felt like my stomach was doing flips. It was so much better than the first kiss that was strictly as friends but God knows what we are now. Was I a fan, friend or was I more than that? Andy pulled away suddenly with a horrified look on his face. With one look at him I knew exactly what he was going to say.

"Don't even dare apologise" I said. He looked at me again and bit his lip slightly. That was when he made his choice. He pressed his lips back to mine and made all the hurt and tears simply melt away. It was so gentle and sweet that it reached complete perfection and had me breathless.

"How's that for an apology?" Andy whispered against my lips.

"It was perfect" I laughed. All of the feelings of tiredness had washed away from me. It was as though his kiss purified and cured me.

"I've been wanting to do that ever since I stole your first kiss" He admitted. Although I stayed silent I knew that I was thinking the exact same thing. I had also been wanting to do that ever since he had pulled away from me yesterday.

"Wow" Was all I managed to say. Andy chuckled slightly but turned back to compete seriousness again. He took my hand and sat up. I followed his exact movement.

"If we're going to do this then we'll have to do this slowly" Andy said. I hated to say it but I completely agreed with him. The thought of rushing into anything with Andy physically scared me. What if he just thought that I was nice and then started to get to know me and then thought that I was a complete and utter twat?

"I agree" I managed to say. He nodded at me slightly then kissed my cheek.

"I'll tell the band but no one else yet" Andy said to me.

"Like I's have anyone to tell" I laughed. To me I think it's a good thing that I can laugh about the past that caused me so much misery when I was just a small child. I never understand why everyone had to be set at a certain standard. To me it was just pathetic. That was when I remembered. How could I have forgot about him?

"What's wrong?" Andy asked when he saw my expression.

"I do have a friend and I completely forgot about him" I gasped. We don't really see each other much but he texts me and phones me all the time.

"That's really good" Andy said with another kiss but this time it was just for my cheek.

"Mhm" I whispered. I looked up at Andy and to say the least I was shocked. His blue eyes looked even bluer and his hair just seemed slightly different. Maybe it was because he was mine and I was his. Could things like that change a person? I honestly don't have any idea but I knew one thing. I was even more attracted to Andy than I was yesterday.

"Are you ok?" Andy asked me. He had to have sensed that I was feeling rather distant from him. I didn't mean to be but I always get like that if I'm trying to think about something.

"Are we going too fast?" I asked him. Andy's facial expression hadn't changed so I'm assuming that he feels the same way.

"How about we start off as good friends who kiss a bit?" Andy asked with a small laugh. I nodded at him with complete seriousness and he nodded back. I have to admit that that was a stupid move but I still don't think that I'm ready for this. Besides my friend Alex was coming tomorrow and he was staying for the weekend so I didn't want anything to get in the way of our weekend together. When I next looked at Andy he seemed quite hurt and to be honest I don't blame him. I had went from being all into him to telling him that I thought we were going too fast. I had said it with our best interests at heart. I leaned in slightly and pecked his lips. God, why did he have to be so alluring? I couldn't help but put my arms around his neck and kiss him more. He let his hand snake into my hair. It felt as though his hand belonged there and to be perfectly honest I never wanted him to move his hand. It was me to pull away this time and then I was back to pulling on my lip ring. I had to learn how to break this habit. He grabbed my hand and made me leave my lip ring alone. It was a good thing as well. At the rate that I was going at I would have ended up ripping it out completely.

"You'll get an infection if you keep doing that" he warned.

"I'm tired" Was all I managed to whisper. He looked at me one last time and then nodded in understanding. He threw himself off my bed then walked over to my side. He bent down ever so slightly and pressed his lips to my forehead. When he pulled himself away he hesitated and then with a warm smile he walked out of my bedroom.

I pulled myself under the covers and shut my eyes. I wasn't aiming to go to sleep I just wanted to think for once in these last two days since they had been so stressful. I'm sure everything in my life was trying to be stressful in this moment in time. I can't wait for Alex to get here tomorrow. He would know how to make me feel better. He'd be able to take my mind off it he always managed it when we were kids so why should now be different?

I don't want to think anymore it was difficult and it was making me miserable. Why did everything have to be so hard? I need Alex now! He always makes me the darkest of days feel so much further away than they actually are. This is one of the many reasons why I love Alex. Did Andy even compare to Alex? Maybe I should make a move on Alex. There's been countless times when Alex has tried it on with me and I've said no. Maybe I should say yes if he tries again. No! That's slutty. I can't believe I even had that thought. That's ridiculous! He's my best friend I could never do that to him. I knew he liked me a bit more than friends so it would be bitchy of me to play with his feelings like that. Now I really want to go back to bed. I was shattered and confused and to put it bluntly I wanted Andy but first I really had to explain everything to Alex. He would be able to give me the best advice in the world and if he didn't then I'd have to suck it up and deal with it in my own way without the help of the amazing Alex.

I threw my head back and sighed but that didn't get my anger out. I just had to scream so that's exactly what I done. Afterwards I actually felt physically lighter and way more happy. I finally let it out but I still have to talk to someone about it.

I didn't get a chance to think about how I was going to tell Alex what happened because I could feel myself drifting off into sleep. As it was arriving I let out a sigh of relief. Finally! Now I would have a couple of hours peace where no one would be able to bother me about anything in the world not even Andy could get to me now which I couldn't decide if it was a good thing or a bad thing but to be honest I couldn't care less anymore the darkness was getting too close now to let me even consider thinking about anything else. So I shut my eyes and let it fold over me as I bathed in the calmness of it all and boy did it feel good to have relief.


	3. Chapter 3

Never Give In

Chapter Three

I was woken up by a furious knock at the door. I was surprised the person didn't hammer my door down the rate they were going at. I thumped over to the door and turned the doorknob and there stood my best friend with the biggest grin on his face. He had snake bites and jet black hair covering one eye. His blue eyes pierced me just like Andy's and they were lined with a fine line of eyeliner. Wow just a year ago he was the cute best friend and now he's the hot best friend. Why was I saying no all those years ago? I was the most stupid kid in the world. He pulled me into a bear style hug and held on for dear life. This is why I love my Alex Evans.

"I've missed you" Alex whispered in my ear. My voice failed me and couldn't form all of the words that I had to say. I was stumped every time I looked at his face. He'd changed so much in the past year or two that he almost didn't look like my Alex.

"I've missed you too" I managed to choke out. I am the lamest person in the world. I haven't seen the only person who gave me faith in a year and the only thing I can say is 'I miss you too' I don't have a clue why Andy showed an interest in me.

"Your hair's different. Blue streaks instead of hot pink" He laughed whilst taking a moment to study my face which was soon to be soaked in tears of happiness.

"What do you think?" I asked while holding up a handful of my hair.

"It makes you look even hotter" Alex sighed. I could tell if he was being serious or trying to joke on with me. I had to start leaning his facial expressions again. Damn! It just goes to show how long it's been.

"Nice joke" I laughed. I didn't want an awkward silence to fall between us when we had only been talking for a few minutes. That wouldn't show much for friendship at all and besides I had lots to talk to him about namely the whole mess with Andy.

"No joke Skye. You look great" Alex said. He looked at me closely for a minute and then sat down at the small office chair by my computer desk.

"She does look good doesn't she?" Someone said from behind me. I whirled around to see Andy standing in my doorway with one of his signature smiles. The smile that made me melt, the smile that made me go weak at the knees ever since I first watched a Black Veil Brides interview on the internet.

"Hi Andy" I greeted whilst trying to flash him a nice smile of my own but I probably just looked like an idiot but I didn't care anymore. Now Alex was going to meet Andy. This will be great. No! Now how do I tell Alex about my problem? Andy walked over to me and bent. His lips were on mine for a brief moment but that didn't stop the tingling feeling I get whenever he's here.

"Who's this?" Andy asked whilst pointing at Alex. I knew he wasn't jealous but some part of me wanted him to be. The thought of Alex and Andy fighting over me almost made my heart stop dead in my chest. I wish I hadn't told Andy we were going too fast yesterday. What was I thinking?

"I'm Alex Evans" Alex greeted with an outstretched hand. Andy took it and shook slightly before letting his hand fall back to his side.

"Is this the best friend that you were telling me about yesterday?" Andy asked me. I gave him a quick nod and kissed his cheek. I don't know why I just done that but I do know that I couldn't stop myself from doing it. It was as though something inside of me was telling me that I had to kiss him and that part of me wasn't going to let me give up easily at all. When I looked back at Alex he seemed slightly shocked but mostly I saw hurt lurking in those eyes that I loved so much. Why was everything so difficult when two guys who like you are in the same room?

"We're not actually going out, we're just sort of thinking about it" I said in an incredibly lame way. Trust me to make things so much worse than they already are.

"Yeah we decided on that yesterday" Andy added. Wow" He still had that warm smile on his face and quite frankly he didn't look half as jealous as Alex was looking right now. You could tell that Alex didn't want it to show and that he was trying to hide it as much as possible but I knew him well and his attempts were completely failing. Don't get me wrong I feel awful for him. After all those years of us being the only people that matter to each other and then some guy from my favourite band walks in and steals my attention. It's not like I can stop feeling the way that I do about Andy because that's impossible but I know that I can't push Alex out of the picture either. The best thing to do at the minute is to just try and get them to be friendly with each other and we'll move forward from there. I just had to think of something to say or something to do to get them to strike up a conversation.

"So Andy, why don't you tell Alex about your band" I suggested. Andy shared a glance with me and nodded in complete understanding. He knew exactly what I was trying to do and he was fine with it. I think it's due to the fact that he didn't have friends when he was a kid so now he was willing to make friends with anyone who would give him the time of day. I thought that was a good thing. He was friendly to everyone except from the people who were twats to him which to be fair they are the ones who started it, not to sound childish or anything but they need to learn to keep their mouths shut. Andy went and sat down next to Alex and began telling Alex all about the history of Black Veil Brides. I couldn't even be bothered to listen anymore. I had heard the stories about a million times when I was obsessed with them but Alex hadn't heard any of these stories and he was engrossed in whatever Andy was sharing with him. Talk about cute! Every time I looked over at Alex he seemed to be slightly more interested in Andy and to be honest I didn't blame him. When I was in the coffee shop I found his voice mesmerising both times. He really knew how to grab someone's attention and he knew how to maintain it which made him even more perfect than I thought he was and I already thought he was amazing. I told myself that I wasn't going to listen to the stories that I had already heard but I couldn't stop myself. As you can probably tell I don't have any will power. I had finally figured out what my weakness was I knew I had one I just hadn't figured out what it was but now I know. My weakness was Andy Six. Everything he does gets me. He only has to say 'jump' and I'll say 'how high?' I wasn't bothered though and that's what's angering me. I should care. I know it but its Andy Six! How do I say no to someone like that? I can tell you know that it's damn near impossible. I must admit that hearing him tell the stories in person is better than watching it on the internet. His voice sends even more shockwaves through me than it normally does.

"I want to hear your music" Alex said. It seems like Andy has got him interested in Black Veil Brides and has successfully took his mind of me and Andy being together. Thank the lord. I picked my Ipod up and put it on the docking station.

"Which song?" I asked Andy. He came up behind me and put his hands on my hips.

"The Mortician's Daughter" He whispered in my ear. A small giggle burst out of me and I regretted it as soon as it had left my lips. Andy and I had been careless. All of Andy's work on Alex had been for nothing because when I next looked over he had an angry look on his face but he was still trying to hide it. Damn it! It would be much easier if he just came right out and told me off for the hurt that I was causing him because I knew it was there and it was killing me as much as it was hurting him. It was up to him though. If he wanted to talk about it then he had to bring it up so until then I'll act as though nothing has happened. So with that I pressed play and sat back down. I relaxed to the sound of Andy's angelic singing. I let it wash over me and cleanse me so it would let me forget about the hurt that I had caused Alex but the second I thought about his name everything came running back. I couldn't forget about my relationship with Alex but I couldn't forget about Andy either. It was a lose lose situation no matter what I done I was going to hurt someone. I'd been friends with Alex for years and believe or not I wanted it to stay that way but I knew that he like me more than that I just had to figure out a way to explain that I didn't have the same feelings that he did without making him hate me.

"It's good" Alex finally said. I mentally sighed in relief. At least he wasn't so childish that he would make Andy feel like crap to get back at him for making me feel as though I was in love. I had to explain to Andy that I had to talk to Alex. This could either go really well or really bad.

"Andy, can I speak to you?" I asked. Andy started to nod but I had already grabbed his hand and was pulling him over to the bathroom. I slammed the door shut and locked it.

"He's going to get upset" Andy laughed. I rolled my eyes at him but carried on with what I was going to tell him.

"I need to explain everything to Alex so you're going to have to leave" I blurted. Oh God! Andy's going to get mad at me, I know it.

"Hey, it's fine. I'll text you ok?" Andy said. He pecked my cheek slightly. When his lips broke off mine he lingered as though he wanted to do more but he knew he shouldn't. He finally managed to pull away. He walked over to the door, unlocked it and then he was gone. It was time to have the showdown with Alex. I took one deep breath and stepped outside of the bathroom just to receive an accusing glare from Alex.

"So you and Andy are close" Was all he managed to say. I hate to say it but his harsh silences were breaking my heart.

"It doesn't matter. This is our weekend" I said honestly. It really was the complete truth. This was just about me and Alex. Andy does not need to be involved in this.

"Ok then so what's the first thing we're going to do?" Alex asked.

"But first you have to realise that I don't love you in the way that you love me" I blurted. When I next looked at Alex my heart broke even more. The hurt in his eyes was clearly visible and he wasn't even trying to hide it this time.

"I don't want to love you in that way" Alex whispered. I threw my arms around his neck and clung on tightly.

"I'm so sorry" I sobbed. He seemed hesitant but he put his arms around my waist and clung on just as tightly as I did.

"Skye, we'll be fine. We are the coolest best friends in the world and together there's nothing that we can't overcome" Alex sighed. Thank God! That was the first time I was able to relax in three days. Man! It felt so good. I suppose everyone has those jealous moments and besides what was Alex meant to think? He was probably only scared of the fact that he could be losing his best friend to a rockstar.

"Right, it's time to do something really fun" I said whilst wiping away my tears. Alex leaned back slightly and smiled. We were back to our normal selves.

"Movies are what I find fun" Alex admitted. I threw my head back and laughed loudly. I may not have seen Alex in a year but his personality hasn't changed at all since I met him.

"Go pick a film" I groaned whilst pointing at the cabinet on the other side of the room. He bent down slightly and scanned the film titles. After what felt like hours of him trying to choose a film to watch he finally settled on 1408. I could have kissed him for his DVD choice. It was one of my favourite films in the world. I find the whole point of it creepy but that's how I go with things. I like the thought of the unexplainable. The thought terrifies yet thrills me.

Alex settled into my black cushions and sighed. I lay back and focused on the film but I couldn't ignore the feel of Alex's eyes on me. It was beginning to freak me out and was giving me a complex. I presented him with a pretty intimidating stare of my own.

"I'm sorry about being so awkward when it came to Andy" Alex finally said. My look softened. He was fragile about that and I felt awful about it. After all those years that I've known him I have never seen anything affect him like this has and it was making me hate myself for ever putting him in such a heart breaking situation like that one.

"It's fine. You had a right to be upset about that" I finally replied.

"Did I?" He asked with a hopeful look in his eyes that made me want to kiss him and tell him I love him but that could never happen.

"Yes you do but we're all friends" I said, putting emphasis on the 'friends' so he got the message and it seemed to work. He turned away from me and went back to the film which made me relieved. I kept my distance from him while we watched 1408 but it was difficult. I was so used to cuddling up with him but now it just felt weird. Alex seemed to be on guard at all times and he wasn't relaxing like I was trying to. When the film was done Alex seemed to jump off the bed and practically run to the other side of the room.

"I'm going into the shower" Alex said and then the bathroom door was locked and I was alone feeling even guiltier than I did just before. I sat in silence and listened to the water drum off Alex's body. Finally the water was shut off and then Alex popped round wearing a hoodie and jeans. I practically jumped off the bed and wrapped my arms around his neck. He laughed lightly and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Please don't hate me" I whispered whilst tightening my grip on him, if that was even possible.

"I don't hate you" He said pulling away from me to look into my eyes. His blue eyes burned into mine and I could tell that the love he had for me had been building up ever since we were children and now he couldn't take it anymore. He was making me feel self conscious and that was when I realised that friends don't make each other feel like that. I also realised that I felt more than just friendliness towards him and it was just getting awakened now. In those few seconds of gazing into each other's eyes our whole history flashed before my eyes. I couldn't stop myself from leaning in and touching his lips with mine. Alex dropped my hands and cupped my face with his hands. I quickly pulled away and looked into his eyes for reassurance.

"Alex, I'm sorry" I started but I was cut off. 

"Don't apologise" He said before pressing his lips back to mine. I managed to push him away and thankfully he didn't seem mad at me for cutting our kiss short.

"This can't happen" I whispered regretfully. He took my hands and bent ever so slightly so that he was eye level with me.

"All I ask is that you think about it" He said. His voice went high at the end as though he was asking me a question so I tried to smile and nod but it just looked weak. Alex looked chuffed with himself. I walked over to the bed and tucked myself in.

"I'm going to sleep" I groaned and then I flipped over so I was lying on my stomach and closed my eyes.

In a few hours I was still awake. There was only one difference. Alex was now in my bed so I shuffled over to the very edge and closed my eyes one last time.


	4. Chapter 4

Never Give In

Chapter Four

When I woke up in the morning I could feel Alex breathing on my neck and his arm was wrapped around me. So I guess sticking to the edge of the bed didn't work as well as I had hoped it would.

I tried to edge out of his arms but they were like they were on lock down. I managed to turn around so I was facing him and his cool breath was getting blown into my face. I tapped him on the chest lightly and his eyes fluttered open. A smile was instantly planted on his face when he saw my face looking up at him.

"Good morning" He sighed. As soon as his arms had let loose slightly I shuffled out and sat on the edge of the bed while I pretended to be getting sleep out of my eye.

"Sleep well?" I asked. I hoped that my tome would show the annoyance that I was feeling inside but apparently not as he just got even closer to me so I just glared at the wall.

"I did with you here" He whispered in my ear. It sent chills through me but I didn't like it anywhere near as much as I did yesterday.

"I said I was going to think about it so stop trying to plant the moves on me" I shouted. I turned around and Alex looked taken aback.

"Skye, I'm sorry" Alex apologised but both of us knew that it was going to take a lot more than that.

"I've made my decision and I can now tell you to back off" I said. Alex's taken aback expression changed to hurt.

"Skye..." He started but I cut him off by waving it away and locking myself in the bathroom. When I got into the bathroom I instantly jumped into the shower so I could meet Andy. I had a hunch that he would be in the coffee shop. When I finished my shower I put on my skinny jeans and Escape the Fate tee shirt on. I left the bathroom with as much courage as I could muster up. Alex was now sitting in the corner of the room by the computer desk with his head in his hands. I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him even after I had said that awful stuff to him in a blind rage.

"Goodbye Alex, I'll be back soon" I said in the sweetest voice I could manage. Alex lifted his hand up as a gesture to show he had heard me. I walked out the flat and went over to my car and then I was driving to where Andy just might be.

When I arrived I suddenly felt nervous for no reason but when I saw the tips of his hair I managed to calm down a bit. He was sitting with his notebook on the table again and when he saw me he snapped it shut and jammed it in his bag. He kicked the chair opposite him like he had yesterday and a small chuckle escaped my lips. I sat down next to him and took a sip of my coffee.

"How did things with Alex go?" He asked. _This is it_ I thought to myself. I had to be honest with him.

"Not good" I groaned while I hit my head off the table. Before I could do it a second time Andy put his hand out to stop me.

"Tell me all about it" He sighed. I opened my mouth as I got ready to launch into the truth about what happened.

"I'm sorry but we kissed and then he told me to think about it and I said yes so this morning he was acting like we were going out so I told him to back off" I rambled. I was about to apologise again but he stood from his seat and pressed his lips to mine. It felt so different to the kiss that I had experienced with Alex. I felt so much safer with Andy than I did with Alex. I had seen a side of Alex today that I didn't ever want to see again in my life. It just didn't suit Alex in the slightest. I found myself smiling into Andy's lips and then he smiled back and pulled away.

"Don't apologise" He whispered while he pressed his forehead to mine.

"I don't think we're going too fast anymore" I said as a small chuckle burst through me. Andy's face showed complete seriousness and then his lips were on mine. He was so gentle with me that I felt like I would always be safe with him.

"Be mine?" He asked and all I could do was nod at him. His arms went around my waist as I put mine around his neck and held on for dear life.

"I'm going to go see if Alex is ok" I said and Andy nodded and let go of me. I left the coffee shop and made my way back to my car as I smiled all the way there. Something inside me was wishing that Andy would follow me like he did the first day we met.

When I got in my car I headed straight for the small run-down flat. When I arrived Alex wasn't here so I looked for a note that would tell me where he had went. I found one that read:

_Dear Skye,_

_I'm sorry about acting that stupid with you. I should never have tried to push you into doing anything that you didn't want to do. I've went back home now so you can be with Andy and it won't be awkward. Please remember that I really do love you._

_Alex xx_

I could feel a tear rolling down my cheek. I didn't want to lead him on. I was trying to look out for him not make him leave. I knew that there was no point in trying to get him back so I decided to just leave it. I pulled out my phone and began to text.

_Andy please get over here_

_-Skye G_

_I'm on my way_

_-A6_

In about ten minutes Andy was sitting on my bed waiting for me to tell him what had happened. Jake had drove him here and now I was regretting inviting him in. I handed Andy the note that Alex had written and he read it in silence. When he finished his eyes widened and he put his hand on mine.

"Cute lovebirds" Jake cooed. Andy could tell I wasn't in the mood for it.

"Jake, shut up for a bit" Andy ordered. Jake put on a face like a naughty school boy who had just been sent to the corner of the classroom and it cheered me up a little bit.

"I never wanted to drive him away Andy" I said. My voice had no tone at all. I felt emotionless now. I didn't love Alex but I was his best friend. I needed him. Jake had now moved from the desk and was sitting on the bed beside me. He pulled me into a one armed hug and rubbed my arm in a comforting way.

"I don't know him but he sounds like an asshole" Jake laughed but I couldn't see the funny side of it.

"He's not an asshole" I muttered. Jake laughed lightly but the sound seemed to tear through the silence that was my flat.

"I mean it in the nicest possible way" Jake defended. I pouted at him and then laughed. I could have slapped myself when if one that. Alex was so upset and all I could do was joke on with people as though nothing has even happened.

"There's nothing you can do but wait and see what he does" Andy finally said. I felt like crying when he said that. I hated not being able to do anything and now I'm being told that I can't do anything to help. Alex had to come to his senses soon. He knew that I had never tried to do anything to hurt him. I was finally awful for making Alex feel like that. I buried my head in Andy's chest as he smoothed my hair in an attempt to calm me down. Jake was trying to say anything that might make me feel a little better but he was completely failing.

"I'm ok" I said to him and Jake let out a small chuckle and then lay down.

"You and Andy focus on a relationship and Alex will turn up sooner or later" Jake said. The way he put it sounded so easy and to be honest I want to try that now. I smiled warmly and nodded at Andy who smiled and pecked my lips lightly. It felt good to be able to kiss him without feeling guilty and every time his lips were on mine Alex was pushed out of my mind. When I turned around I saw Jake watching us with his head cocked as though something amazing was about to happen or he was trying to figure something out.

"What are you looking at" I asked. Jake suddenly snapped back into reality and smiled.

"I just thought that was sweet and now I wish I had something like that" Jake admitted with a little grin to match mine. The only reason I was grinning was because I felt so good. I was starting to see sense about this whole Alex thing. It was his problem if he didn't want to trust me anymore. After all those years I thought he'd be cool about me finding someone who makes me feel great but all he could see was envy. So much for the great advice he was supposed to give me. I had really been looking forward to talking to him and then he goes and does that and practically ruins our whole friendship.

"I'm going to write more" I muttered and went to the laptop that lay on a desk in the corner of the room. I pulled the lid up and went straight to typing. I thought it was going well but the only problem was that I could feel eyes burning into my back. I turned around quickly to see Andy and Jake looking at me as though I was the weirdest thing in the world.

"Whenever emotions are too much to bear I work on my book" I explained whilst pointing at the laptop. Andy and Jake both got up to look at it but I snapped it shut and wagged my finger at them. I realised that my heart wasn't in writing my book today so I turned away and flashed Andy and Jake a bright smile.

"Do you want to go to the beach tomorrow?" Andy asked. I nodded slowly.

"You can meet here at 11" I said. Jake was looking at me with a glint of hopefulness in his eyes.

"Do you want to invite the band?" Jake asked with a small grin. I nodded and smiled myself. I hadn't met the whole band yet and they might want to meet Andy's girlfriend. It dawned on me then that I was the girlfriend of Andy Six. A lot of girls around the world are going to hate my guts now.

I yawned once and Andy was instantly by my side to see if I was alright. I just hope that wears off. It would be annoying for someone to be constantly worrying about you.

"You should get some rest. You've been very stressed lately" Andy said in a caring way. I hated to admit it but he was right. I was feeling very tired now and I was beginning to imagine the feel of a bed underneath me. I nodded slightly and Andy pressed his lips to mine. The kiss, I knew was going to brief so I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer to me until he was almost sitting on the computer chair with me. Andy's hand went in my hair and he scrunched my hair up in his fist in an attempt to get me even closer to him. It was as though he was madly trying to be as close to me as possible but he had already gotten as far as possible and was still hoping that we could reach new levels of closeness. I was in love with that feeling and truth be told I was trying to get closer as well.

I heard a cough behind me and we quickly broke apart. Jake was staring at us and I could tell that a smile was playing at his lips. He grabbed Andy's wrist and pulled him to the door.

"Bye, Skye" Jake shouted before the door slammed shut. I giggled to myself and then lay down in my bed and shut my eyes. I wanted to think but I could feel myself drifting off to sleep and there was no going back. I turned on my side and let darkness swallow me whole.


	5. Chapter 5

Never Give In

**Hope you enjoy it! Please review**

Chapter Five

I was woken up by somebody shaking me and when I summoned up enough will power to open my eyes I could see Jake smiling down at me. It took every ounce of strength to keep myself from hitting him for waking me up. As soon as I had enough time to process everything the stabbing guilt for Alex set in and I was instantly put into a bad mood. If Jake hadn't woke me up then I wouldn't have to face what happened with Alex. The only good thing that I had to think about was me and Andy. As soon as I thought about Andy my mood was no longer as dark but I knew that Alex was burning in the back of my mind. Jake pulled me up and immediately pushed me towards the bathroom and as soon as I was in he threw some clothes at me and shut the door.

When I had finished getting ready I stood in front of the full length mirror and took a look at myself. I was wearing black shorts and a black tee shirt. I knew I would get funny looks at the beach for not being summery but like I give a shit. The boys had dressed a bit more summery by wearing skinny jeans and black tee's but that was it. When I left the bathroom Andy smiled at me and took my hand. I don't know how I managed to stay calm when I have all of Black Veil Brides in my flat but somehow I managed it. We got into Jake's car and began to drive down to the beach. I was sitting in the passenger's seat so I pressed play on the CD player and Bullet for my Valentine blared out of the speakers. When I next turned around I could see Jake bobbing his head and soon I was joining him. Andy started singing along to take it out on me.

It didn't take long for us to be walking down to the beach but for some reason I felt out of place. People were looking at the boys with a weird look and I could tell that it would only be a short length of time until people started recognising them.

"Don't worry" Andy whispered in my ear and I could tell that he was trying to calm me down and that he knew the thoughts that were running through my head.

"Everyone will want to see you" I said and he looked into my eyes and I instantly felt transfixed.

"Does it bother you?" Andy asked and he looked fully prepared to leave the beach if I asked him to but that wasn't what I wanted him to do.

"I'm not bothered by it I'm just a little bit worried about what your fans might be like" I explained and Andy nodded knowingly. Just then a girl came up to Andy and when I looked at her she looked about fifteen.

"Can I get your autograph?" She asked and Andy was already taking the notebook from the girl's hands and signing. She looked up at me and at first I thought she looked mad but she immediately smiled.

"Hi" I said awkwardly and she smiled even brighter.

"Is this your girlfriend?" She asked and Andy instantly chuckled but answered anyway.

"Yeah this is Skye" He answered. The girl smiled again and I was beginning to feel a little better.

"You and Andy look amazing together" She giggled and it set me off giggling. Andy looked at us both and rolled his eyes before handing the notebook back to the girl. As soon as the notebook was back in her hand she smiled again and then ran off. Andy took my hand again and we sat down on the sand. Whenever I go to the beach I always just play with the sand of mess about in the sea. Andy lay back and let his fingers lace with mine.

"That girl was nice" I finally said and I didn't have to look to know that a smile was spreading over Andy's face.

"She seemed to love you" Andy sighed and it made me giggle again. I could hear him chuckle ever so lightly and then his hand that had been laced with mine was pulling me up. I groaned but still allowed myself to be pulled up and before I knew it Andy was pulling me towards the sea. I knew that it would be freezing but I would put up with cold water for Andy. As we were edging closer Andy tightened his grip on my hand and we took our first steps into the water. It was as cold as I thought and I had to bite my lips to stop myself from screaming. We took a few steps and it was beginning to get slightly warmer. I could tell that Andy thought it was cold because he was biting his lip like I had been. It started to stop bothering me when it reached the top of my thighs. I knew that if I took another step then I was going to start getting my shorts wet but Andy didn't look like he wanted to stop since he already had his jeans soaked. I followed him and the first splashes of water hit my shorts and soon it was reaching my tee shirt. At that moment Jake, Jinxx, Ashley and CC joined us but they were still quite far behind us.

"It's still cold" I shivered. Andy looked at me and grinned and I could tell her had a plan up his sleeve.

"I dare you to dunk your head down" He said and I let my mouth hang open. My hair was already wet but I wasn't in the mood to get my whole head underwater but to me a dare was a test of strength so I took a deep breath and went under. The cold felt like it was about to paralyse me. Just as I was about to come back up for breath I felt Andy's familiar hands around my waist as he pulled me up. I came up again and Andy lifted me up above his head and laughed loudly. The water was dripping off my clothes and onto Andy. I couldn't stop the laugh that was bursting through my throat. He put me down and we walked back to the beach. As soon as we set foot on the sand the sand stook to our feet. We walked up the beach and back to the car.

"No one is getting in my car if they're wet" Jake shouted and we all rolled our eyes at him. I remembered something that my dad used to do. Whenever anyone was wet and we were going into a car he used to put a towel on the seat so we wouldn't get the car wet. I pulled out the towels from my bag and set them down on the seats and we all clambered back in the car.

"We don't really know anything about you" Jinxx finally said and that was the part that I had been dreading.

"What do you want to know?" I asked trying to sound as cheerful as I possibly could but I knew that my voice was failing on me.

"What's your full name?" CC asked.

"Skye Torment Grace" I said. I hated my middle name since people instantly thought I was scary when they heard it but that was one of the reasons I respected my mother since it sounded pretty bad ass.

"What's your favourite colour?" Ashley asked.

"Purple" I answered.

"What's your favourite band?" Jinxx asked.

"You guys" I answered with a small grin.

"I think you can stop with all the questions now" Andy laughed and they did for which I was thankful. It wasn't that I didn't like talking to them because I did; I just never really knew how to talk to new people. Alex had never made me feel like that. As soon as I thought that I got mad at myself. I had to stop thinking about Alex because it was just getting me angry and upset and it wasn't like it was going to do any good. It was his call.

The rest of the ride was pretty much silent except for the music coming out of Jake's speakers and it gave me time to think. Every time I was upset I would think about what I could do for my book to take my mind of it so that's what I was doing now. Finally the car pulled up to the block of flats that I live in and the car stopped and we all piled out. I was dryer now and there wasn't as much sand on me. We walked up the stairs and up to my room where I slotted the key in the door and turned it so the door unlocked and opened. We took some steps in and I instantly went over to my mirror and took a look at the damage that the sea had done to my makeup. It had all smeared so I took out my eye liner pencil and made the same line again.

"We're going to go back home" Jake finally voiced and I turned around and smiled.

"It was fun hanging out with you. I'll see you soon" I said. He wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to me. When I saw what was wrote on it I grinned like an idiot. It was every member of Black Veil Brides' phone number. They were just about to leave the room when Andy turned around.

"I'll be down in a bit guys" Andy said and the guys nodded knowingly and left.

"What do you need?" I asked with a bright smile on my face. Andy came over to me and let his hand rest on my hip.

"I can tell that you're still worrying about Alex" Andy sighed. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath. Whenever I thought about Alex it just got difficult to talk.

"I don't want to worry about it" I sighed and Andy looked into my eyes and I could tell that he was trying to make me feel better and it was starting to work. He lowered himself so he could press his lips to mine and it wouldn't be awkward. I let my hands snake into his hair which was just becoming instinct and he smiled into my lips.

"It's his call" Andy whispered into my lips and I nodded. His kiss stopped all thought of Alex which made me even hungrier for it. His hands went up to the top of my back as he deepened our kiss and then he backed off me and smiled.

"Wow" Was all I managed to get out. Andy chuckled lightly and the sound sent shockwaves through my veins and it made me want to giggle but somehow I contained it.

"I'm so glad I met you" Andy whispered as he let his forehead rest against mine. A noise from downstairs tore us apart and when we looked out the window we saw Jake giving us the finger. We both laughed but turned straight back to each other.

"I'll see you later" I sighed.

"Call me whenever" Andy said and just before he left I pecked his lips once more. As soon as the door was shut I changed my clothes into something that would be more comfortable to go to sleep and then I lay in bed. I was feeling tired and I was beginning to believe that sea air makes you feel tired. I closed my eyes and I could feel myself getting pulled into unconsciousness. I allowed it to take me over completely and then I was in complete comfort.

**Hope you like it! Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Never Give In

**Reviews are much appreciated. Please check out my other Andy Six stories!**

Chapter Six

So I'm lying in bed at three in the morning and there's a thunder storm that just doesn't want to stop. If I'm facing the right way then I can see each individual rain drop and it looks pretty so it's exactly what I do. I can't get to sleep and that's exactly what I want to do. Just as I thought I was about to scream at anything my phone buzzed. I leaned over and grabbed it off my nightstand and looked at it.

_Can you sleep?_

_-A6_

_This damn storm is keeping me up_

_-SkyeG_

_I'm not even trying. I'm outside in it!_

_-A6_

_Where are you?_

_-SkyeG_

_The park opposite the block of flats_

_-A6_

_That's not what a stalker would do_

_-SkyeG_

I threw myself over the bed and grabbed my hoodie and slipped on a pair of shoes. I was still wearing my pyjamas but I couldn't care less. I walked down the stairs and just as I was about to step outside I put my hood up and took the first steps. It was raining heavily and the thunder was crashing above my head. I ran over the road and over to where the park was. The gate was always tough to open so I tugged hard three times until the gate opened and let me in. I could see someone sitting on one of the benches with a hood up. I hurried over and when I got closer his head snapped up and he smiled at me. His blue eyes were the only thing that I could see in this darkness. A hand came from below the blue eyes and took mine. I sat down by him and he pulled me closer to him. It was special when the lightning flashed as that was the only time I could actually see the park around me. I could feel his hand which was strangely warm and it was constantly trying to get me closer.

"Why did you not want to try and get to sleep?" I asked. I could feel his cheek now resting on my head.  
>"I had other things on my mind" He answered. When he spoke his cheek moved slightly on my head and it made me giggle.<br>"Would you like to talk about what happened?" I asked. I wasn't trying to pry but I was trying to help him.

"I was trying to think of a way to get Alex to come back but I couldn't think of anything and it got me annoyed" Andy explained and I nodded knowingly. If only he knew about how that was all I was doing since I found that note. I looked up into the blue circles and just as I was about to lean up to kiss him the lightning flashed and it revealed Andy's whole face to me. He placed his hands on my hips and kissed back whilst I grabbed his jacket in my fist. I was freezing but when I kissed Andy I couldn't even think of anything else but him. I knew I was shivering and Andy was now pulling me closer so I could fit in his coat with him. It was nice to be so close to him and not to mention warm.

"I love you" I sighed and my eyes widened. I had never told Andy that I had loved him before and now I could have just ruined everything. I'm such an idiot.

"I love you too" Andy said. He hadn't been freaking out at all yet I called myself an idiot. I suppose that shows that we do love each other and time can't change love. You either love them or you don't.

"We're going to catch a cold" I said. Andy stood up and allowed me to stand on the ground next to him.

"I'll walk you to your flat" He sighed and he took my hand and we were walking through the park and back to the block of flats. He pulled on the gate twice before it opened and I instantly felt weak since I had to pull it three times and then we were racing over the word. When we got into the block of flats I was hit with a surge of warmth. I sighed deeply and let it soak me.

"I'll get to my own flat" I said and Andy nodded. I looked up to him and tried to stretch up but luckily he bent to make it easier for me. His lips conjoined with mine and I had that feeling where nothing could get to me again. I finally managed to tear myself away and I gave a nervous little wave and returned to my flat. As soon as I got in I took off my wet clothes and changed into some dry ones. I tried to make myself a coffee and was thinking about just staying up for the rest of the night but every time I looked over at my bed it looked as though it was calling me. I gave in and walked over to it and let myself thump down on it. I fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.

In the morning I woke up at around 7:00 am and was wide awake. The rain was still pounding off the windows and the thunder was still going like mad but I could now see things which made life just that little bit easier. I walked over to the kettle on the counter in the kitchen and turned it on so I could have a coffee. I looked over at my phone to see if I had any new texts and there was none. I dropped my phone back onto the counter and sat down on the sofa. A knock sounded at the door so I stood up and answered it to see Andy standing in my doorway with a sad look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I immediately asked. He asked if he could come in with his hands and I nodded. He walked in and went straight for the sofa and sat down. I sat next to him and he looked into my eyes and I could tell that he was upset about whatever it was.

"I said to you that I don't have to leave for three months but I got it wrong. Tour starts in two weeks" He answered. I didn't want him to feel bad about that. He had to do it and it was his dream and I wasn't about to let him ruin that because of me.

"It's a good thing. It will make the moments when we are together even more special" I explained and Andy looked at me and he had the hint of a grin playing at his lips.

"You should use that in your book" He laughed. I giggled too but I knew that I was seriously considering it because when I played it back in my head it actually sounded pretty good.

"We'll be ok. I've been alone before and they invented this new thing that's called a phone" I reassured. I could feel Andy shift slightly and then his lips were pressed to my temple. I allowed myself to turn and let my hand rest lightly on his stomach. He stretched slightly so he could reach the remote for the television. It turned on and he was straight on kerrang and it was scream aim fire by bullet for my valentine. I could feel myself bobbing my head to it and Andy's foot was tapping.

"Do you want to do anything today?" Andy asked and I thought for a while. I couldn't do much today since I needed to get some of my book done.

"I need to work on my book" I said and I got up and went over to my laptop and began to type. It was going good so far and having Andy here made it more enjoyable. I was pleased when I got to use the line that I used on Andy and it really did sound good. When I was done with that chapter I looked up at the clock and time had flown. It was now four in the afternoon. I stood up quickly and went straight to the fridge.

"What are you doing?" Andy asked. I got food one of those pizzas that you just buy and put in the oven and began to cook it.

"You must be starving" I said. I had to be the worst person in the world when it comes to your boyfriend coming over to your flat. I had been so busy with trying to make some food and get some drinks sorted that I hadn't even realised Andy come up behind me and his arms went around my waist and I could feel his cool breath on my neck. It made me want to giggle but I managed to keep my control and stay completely serious.

"Are you eating it with me?" He asked and his breath continued to tickle my neck but I refused to give in.

"Do you want me to?" I asked. His hair had fallen so it was now on my shoulder and that added to the tickling sensation.

"Yes" He whispered and I almost giggled again but today I seemed to be really strong when it comes to willpower. He kissed my neck lightly and it made me break completely. A small giggle came out of me and he laughed a little louder than I did. I turned around to face him and rolled my eyes to receive pretend shock from Andy. He smiled at me and kissed my cheek lightly. I turned back to sort out the drinks and I could no longer feel Andy behind me and I kind of missed his presence. When it was time I took the pizza out of the oven and cut it down the middle. It was another success. I put it on two plates and took it over to Andy where he was sitting on the sofa waiting patiently. He took the plate from my hand and I sat next to him as we ate in silence. It wasn't the awkward silence that you get with strangers. This was the most comfortable I had been in a while. It didn't take long for all the food on our plates to be gone and the glasses were empty. We placed them on the coffee table and carried on watching television. It was nice to just be in Andy's arms and not have a care in the world because I knew that our time together was limited and then he would be doing what makes him so happy. It wasn't that I didn't want him to go because I want him to be happy but I just wish there was something that could take the pain away.

The next time I looked at the clock it was nine at night and I knew that Andy would probably have to leave soon. Ten minutes later Andy finally spoke up.

"I'm going to have to be going" Andy sighed as he got up. I stood up next to him and smiled. He bent down and kissed my lips lightly and then he was leaving.

"I love you" I called I could hear him shout something back but it was incoherent but I'm guessing it was 'I love you too.'

I walked towards the bathroom and took a shower. It was nice to feel warm again and when I stood out and looked out the window the rain was coming down even heavier. I changed into my hoodie again and leggings and sat in my bed as I pulled the covers up to my chin. It felt quite homely all I needed was to have Andy by my side and then everything would be set. I turned over on my side and closed my eyes. The rain was too heavy that it was no longer soothing it was a hindrance. I put my headphones in and let Evanescence send me to sleep.

**Hope you like it! Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Never Give In

**Hope you enjoy it and sorry for not updating! Please review.**

Chapter Seven

When I woke up I felt slightly lonely as I thought about what Andy had revealed to me. I was glad that he would be living the dream again but it would be difficult to say goodbye to him and especially now that I don't even have Alex to help me. Every time I thought about Alex I felt a stabbing sensation in my chest. I had never thought that losing a friend would be so difficult to get over. I could feel my legs shaking as I walked as I could barely afford the luxury of warmth so I silently suffered instead. I wrapped my quilt cover around me as I went into the living room and sat on the sofa. I couldn't be bothered with my day if I knew that it was going to remain friendless and soon to be boyfriendless. I pulled my laptop over to me and opened the file that was my future, my novel. It was the perfect escape for me if things got a little bit too much for me. I could relive my own life but if I didn't want to be dragged down then no one could do that to me.

The only sound that filled the room was the noise that my fingers made as they danced across the keyboard on my laptop. I was engrossed in what I was writing and I knew that nothing could pull me out of this creative mood until the chapter was finished. I wanted this chapter end to be a cliff hanger. When I was almost done I took a moment to read over what I had done to find that it seemed very depressing and I knew that it was reflecting my own mood. I hadn't had much depression in it since I had been incredibly happy since I had met Andy. When I had finished the chapter I took a look at the clock to find that it was only eight in the morning. I knew that I must have woken up early so I stood up again and decided to stop being so depressing and get dressed. It may have been boring if I hadn't put my Ipod on the docking station. I played Avenged Sevenfold and I am not ashamed to say that I was dancing ever so slightly. I pulled on a black tee and skinny jeans. It was still cold so I rummaged around to find my beloved Black Veil Brides hoodie. As soon as the material touched my skin I felt its warmth wash over me as though it was trying to cleanse me. I practically sauntered over to the bathroom as I reached for my toothbrush and began to clean my teeth. I couldn't believe how quick my mood had changed this morning. I had gone from depressing to dancing whilst I was getting ready. When I was just about to sit back down I heard a knock at the door. I practically sprinted to see who wanted to see me. I looked through the peep hole and saw a man with eyeliner, black hair and wonderfully blue eyes. It was my boyfriend who I would only have two weeks left with. That was wrong straight away. I only had a week and six days. I pulled the door handle down and opened it. His head snapped up and he smiled brightly at me. He took a step forward and I instantly felt his lips on my cheek. I could feel a grin spreading and I instantly told myself off. I had always told people off for being so ridiculous as to get all giggly when they're with a guy that they like.

"Good morning" Andy greeted. The blush was now forming on my cheeks and I was getting ready to punch myself in the face.

"Hi, so what brought you here?" I asked. I knew that I probably sounded pushy but I also knew that Andy would understand that I wasn't being pushy with him at all, I was merely interested.

"Since I'm going to be leaving for tour soon then I want to spend as much time as I possibly can with you" Andy explained. I instantly took his hand and pulled him over to the couch where I sat him down. I could see his smile and it was contagious. His arm wrapped around me and rested lightly on my stomach. It sent those fluttery feelings through me but I managed to ignore them but it still felt nice. Andy's head rested on mine as I faced his chest. I let my own hand draw patterns on his arm. He wasn't wearing any of his leather and his makeup was turned down considerably and I guessed that he was trying to keep a low profile.

"Will you miss me?" I asked as I put on a fake sweet voice. Andy chuckled lightly and it was so deep that it almost made me shiver. _Almost_ being the operative word.

"You have no idea" Andy sighed as he turned completely serious again. I looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"I think I do" I retorted. Andy smiled again and let his own lips linger on mine. It was one of those kisses where you literally pout into it.

"It sucks that I have to leave you for a while but I have to" Andy said. I nodded as I completely understood. If he said he was going to give up being in a band then I would break up with him. It wouldn't be because I wouldn't like him anymore. It would be because I would feel awful for depriving him of what he loves to do.

"I love you" I laughed as I pulled him closer to me as he deepened our kiss. It was so natural and it burned any worry of anything away. I was beginning to think that I live for these kisses. I could feel his hand move from my stomach as he moved me from where I was sitting. He was now sitting up with me next to him and his hand was behind my neck as he supported it. I felt so comfortable with him that it almost felt surreal. I pulled on his hair slightly and it made me think of 'situations' by escape the fate. He pulled away slightly as he looked at what my hoodie said. I smile played at his lips.

"So you're supporting us" He chuckled. I looked down at my hoodie as though I didn't know what he meant. It took me a while to realise it and I chuckled along with him. He shook his head and went straight back to kissing me. It was nice to just be with him and be able to forget about any fan girls or Alex. As soon as I thought his name I pulled away from Andy and looked down.

"I need to get Alex back so I can explain everything to him" I admitted as I took notice of Andy's questioning gaze. He didn't seem angry like I thought he might be but instead he was nodding knowingly. He looked up and I could tell that he was thinking about what we could do to get Alex to come back. I was beginning to wish that I had never invited him to come stay with me for the weekend at that time. I was really wishing that I had figured out his feelings for me a little bit quicker so I could have nipped it in the bud but we all have to pay for our mistakes and this one was mine.

Andy finally turned back to me and was smiling and I knew that he had thought of something that could work.

"You just need to be brave and call him and try and persuade him to come back so you can explain everything to him" Andy said. That was the bright idea? I had thought about doing that so much but the only flaw with that plan was that I wasn't brave and I didn't know what to say to him. I was scared of rejection. I wouldn't know what to do if he was never to be my friend again but if I didn't do anything then we would never speak again.

"I can't do it" I sighed and Andy looked slightly disappointed in me. I didn't want him to ever feel any disappointment towards me. That would break my heart.

"Our music is about confidence so please do this so I can say that we've helped you in some way" Andy pleaded. He had gotten me there. I had always said that there music could help people so it should help me. I thought about it for quite some time until I finally nodded. A smile broke out onto Andy's face and I immediately felt good for my decision. He stood up from the sofa and walked over to the desk where my phone lay and he handed it to me. I took it off him and took a deep breath I scrolled through my contact list. When I reached Alex's number I stopped for a moment to stare at it as I thought about what to say. When I looked up Andy was staring at me expectantly. I sighed and pressed the call button and pressed it to my ear. The phone rang three times until Alex picked up. When he answered I had a feeling that he hadn't looked at the caller ID.

"Hello?" He said and I felt a lump in my throat at hearing his voice. I stuttered slightly at first but I managed to get my sentence out but it was only because Andy was holding my hand to try and make me feel better.

"Alex, it's Skye" I informed and I could hear his breath hitch. He returned to normal and I could just tell that he was angry at me.

"What do you want?" He asked with a harsh tone touching his words. I could have cried since it was nothing like the Alex that I know and love. I swallowed once and continued with talking.

"You need to come back down here so we can talk" I explained. I heard a slightly noise in the background and it sounded like someone laughing. I was confused for a moment or two until I realised that it was his bitch of a sister. She had always hated me for some unknown reason but I felt the same way so I couldn't complain.

"I can't" Alex sighed and I felt like reaching down the phone and pulling him back to my end but instead I stayed calm.

"Alex, please" I begged. The laughter hadn't stopped and it was putting me off my aim for this phone call. "Shut up Kayleigh!"

I heard footsteps in the background and I knew the phone had been taken off Alex and my guess was that it was in Kayleigh's hands. My fear was confirmed.

"Skye, fuck off and die" She growled.

"Kayleigh, would you piss off" Alex shouted as he grabbed the phone back off Kayleigh and I knew that he had pushed her out of that room and locked the door.

"She is getting bitchier by the minute" I joked and I could hear a chuckle emit from Alex.

"I'm sorry about her" Alex apologised and I was beginning to miss hearing his kind voice in person. 

"Will you come back up here?" I asked. There was a pause and I knew what the answer would end up being.

"Andy will be there" Alex said and I could tell that he was still jealous and annoyed with him for moving in on me.

"Andy is going on tour in a week and six days so will you please come see me?" I asked. There was another pause and I winced as I thought about what he might end up saying to me in anger.

"No now goodbye" He said and then he hung up. I let the first tear fall as I dropped my phone onto the coffee table. Andy's arm slid around me and he pulled me onto his chest which was something that I would have been thankful for but now I couldn't even register anything. The rejection that I was scared off had now faced me in reality. I was frozen and I didn't even think that Andy's touch could break it.

"You'll be ok" Andy soothed as he rubbed my arm in a comforting way and it wasn't even doing anything. I let another tear fall as I held onto Andy's shirt for dear life.

"There's food in the fridge if you want anything" I finally said. I didn't want Andy to go hungry while he was on a visit to see me.

"Just go to sleep for a little while" Andy whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes and thought about the pain that Alex had just put me through.

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and again, I'm sorry for not updating. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Never Give In

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review**

Chapter Eight

When I woke up the next day I felt a hand resting on my hip. My mind was a complete blank after the phone call of Alex so when as I shifted to turn around I was anticipating finding out who slept in my bed last night. When I turned around completely I saw Andy smiling in his sleep and his hair was falling over his face. I couldn't help but grin at myself when I saw him and when he started waking up I grinned even more. His eyes slowly opened and he looked around in confusion. It must have been weird to wake up in a bed that didn't belong to you. When his eyes settled on me he smiled brightly and it was contagious. He pressed his lips to mine quickly and we got caught up in the moment. I instantly sat up and attempted to pull him closer than he already he was. His lips were like a heaven to me and I could no longer imagine a life where I didn't have access to them. I could feel him smile into my lips and I couldn't help but smile back. His hands swept up and down my back as I let his hair run through my fingers.

"You're amazing" He whispered into my ear as he pulled away from our kiss for a second. I couldn't help but giggle and act like a sixteen year old girl that has spoken to her crush for the first time.

"You're better than me" I whispered back but he didn't seem to be in the mood to say anything back instead his answer was another kiss. It had to be the best morning I had in a long time. It was an amazing feeling to wake up and find someone who you love by your side.

"Do you want to do anything today?" Andy asked as he pulled away from me and lay back down in the bed.

"I'll do whatever you want to do" I answered. Andy looked up as he thought about what we could do together. He had said that he wanted us to have fun before he had to go back on tour.

"Do you want to go bowling?" He asked. I had to suppress and eye roll since I was awful at bowling. I said that I would do whatever he wanted to do and that's what he had asked so I had pretty much landed myself in it.

"Of course we can" I answered and I watched the grin spread across his face and I instantly felt better about making a fool out of myself with a heavy blue ball in my hand.

"Well get ready then" He said. I laughed and threw myself out of my bed. Andy was already standing up and was looking around expectantly.

"Are you ok?" I asked. He turned to look at me and I couldn't help but notice that he smiled when he had his eyes on me.

"Can I use your shower?" He asked. I nodded and handed him a towel that was rolled up on the floor. He took it and smiled before shutting the door so I could get ready. As soon as I heard the shower turn on I went straight for my clothes which were pretty much just a black tee and skinny jeans and my leather jacket. When I had them on I went to the little mirror next to my bed and I coated my eye lids in eye liner. Just as I was finished Andy came out the bathroom with wet hair and he was wearing the clothes that he wore yesterday. He came over to me and picked up my eye liner as he applied some to his own eyes. He was beginning to look like my Andy again. I grinned at him as he picked up my hair dryer and began to dry his hair. I picked up my straighteners and ran them through my hair so it looked acceptable. I placed them back on the desk and turned to see Andy putting the hairdryer back. I pointed to the straighteners so he would know where they were and went to go brush my teeth. When I next came out Andy was fully ready and was now waiting for me. I slotted my feet into a pair of black boots and then we were walking down the stairs of the block of flats.

"Am I driving?" I asked. Andy looked at me as though I was being stupid and then I realised that he hadn't brought his car with him. I was one of those people who wouldn't let anybody else drive my car and Andy knew that. When we reached outside I went straight for my car and got in and so did Andy. When we were in I pressed play on the CD player and Black Veil Brides came blaring out the speakers. I turned away and I knew I was blushing furiously. I felt Andy's hand on top of my own and when I turned to face him he was looking at me in a loving way.

"You're a fan of our music and I love that" Andy reassured before he pressed his lips to my own. I could hear sniggering coming from outside the car and when I turned around I could see some teenage girls laughing at the two 'emos' having a romantic moment. Andy flashed them the finger and it was hilarious to see their mouths just hit the floor. I giggled slightly before pulling away from the street and heading towards the bowling alley.

As soon as we entered I could hear people laughing and balls smashing into pins. It was a complete noise overload. Andy took us to the desk where we got the shoes and paid. I looked ridiculous when I was wearing the red and black shoes. We walked to the bowling aisle 5 and began out game. 

"You can go first" I mumbled and Andy beamed as he got one of the balls and readied himself. He let his arm swing back and then go forward as he let go of the ball. It went barrelling down and smashed into the pins where he got a strike. He turned around and I noticed that he had an even bigger grin on his face than before, if that was even possible. He beckoned for me to come forward as it was my turn. I reluctantly walked forward and took one of the balls with me.

"Come on" Andy hurried. I knew that I was getting nervous as it was pretty obvious that I was going to make a fool out of myself in front of Andy.

"I can't do it" I whispered into Andy's ear when I got closer to him. He wrapped his arm around my stomach and he had his hand on my arm.

"I'll help you" He whispered back. I sent a silent thank you to the lord as Andy guided my arm and then I left go of the ball. It went straight down like Andy's had and knocked over each pin. I swirled around to face Andy and I knew that I had a large toothy grin planted on my face. He pressed his lips to my own and I could tell that people were giving us funny looks but I was past caring now. I knew that my feet were coming off the floor as he swirled me round more and more.

"Thank you" I finally said only to receive another peck on the cheek. The rest of the game went like that. Andy would go and get a good score and then Andy would help me and I'd get a decent score. When our game was finished Andy won but I wasn't that far behind him. We were sitting down on one of the benches when my stomach rumbled loudly. I doubled over to try and block the noise but Andy managed to hear it and chuckled slightly. He stood up and took my hand as he led me back into the bowling alley. We went to one of those fast food burger places that was built into the bowling alley and I was excited. It probably sounds stupid to be excited by food but I was starving. I got a plain cheeseburger whereas Andy just ate the free fries that came with it.

"Are you enjoying our day together?" Andy asked I was just about to answer when I heard some people screaming. I looked up quickly to see a small group of teenagers practically running towards us. Andy turned as well and when he saw them he smiled brightly. They approached the table and were smiling widely.

"Can you sign this?" One of the girls asked as she put a black veil brides CD down on the table. Andy smiled again and took the marker that was in the girls hand and signed. The rest of the girls had paper for him to sign.

"Thank you" The blonde girl sighed and then her eyes settled on me. Her gaze was so hard that I felt as though I should squirm away but I stood my ground and managed to smile at her. She looked angry and that was when I realised why she would be so angry at me when I hadn't done anything. She probably had the biggest crush on Andy Six and when she saw him here with me she instantly felt threatened.

"Hi" I greeted and I knew I was playing with fire but I was past caring now. She glared even harder at me as Andy was talking to the other girls who would occasionally look at me and smile. I was wishing that I was talking to them now.

"Who are you?" The blonde girl demanded. I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing at how pathetic this girl sounded.

"Skye Grace" I answered with a sweet smile. She now had her hand on the table as though she was in a threatening mood but it wasn't going to work with me.

"What's going on?" Andy asked as his attention was now on the little tiff between me and the bitch. She looked like she was sixteen and she was trying to argue with me about who gets Andy.

"Jane, would you stop getting angry at her because she's going out with Andy Six" One of the girls who had smiled at me said and I instantly felt gratitude towards her. Jane glared again before storming out the bowling alley. The rest of the girls followed her out and then I was alone with Andy again.

"Are you ok?" Andy asked. I looked up at him and I knew that the familiar smile was spreading.

"I'm fine" I answered truthfully as I stood up and walked over to him. I bent slightly as I let my lips rest on his. When I pulled away he stood up and we went back out to my car.

When we arrived back at the flats Andy pulled out his phone and I already knew that he was calling Jake to take him home. I walked over to my bed and lay in it as Andy came and sat next to me as we waited for Jake to come and pick him up. Andy turned so he could kiss me. As his lips moved mine followed and soon we had that same rhythm that we had the first time we kissed. I was getting lost in Andy's lips and I felt like our minds were one. The door ripped open and when I turned round I saw Jake standing in the doorway with a huge grin on his face when he realised what he had intruded on.

"Was someone going to be getting lucky?" Jake asked. I sat up and took my pillow from behind me and launched it at Jake's head. He caught it before it managed to hit him and playfully glared at me. Andy pecked my lips before getting off my bed and closing the door. I turned on my side as I chuckled slightly and I shut my eyes. The world around me started to turn black as my thought began to stop. I knew that I was falling into a much needed sleep.

**Hope you like this new chapter and don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Never Give In

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!**

Chapter Nine

Waking up without Andy by my side felt weird and made me a little sad but I knew that I would see him again. I decided that I should try and persuade Alex to come down to see me again so I picked up my phone and dialled his number.

"Hello?" He asked and I knew that he hadn't looked at the caller ID again. I was almost at a loss for words but I didn't want to miss the chance to talk to him.

"Alex, you have to talk to me" I said and I felt as though I could hear his heart break. I felt as though part of me had been ripped out when I didn't have Alex with me.

"Would you please leave me alone?" He said and now it was my heart that was breaking. He was my best friend and he didn't even want me to talk to him.

"I thought you were in love with me" I whispered. I thought it was too low for him to hear but he managed to hear me.

"I do still love you but we need to be away from each other for a while" Alex said. One word stood out to me from that whole sentence.

"You still love me?" I asked and I knew that my voice sounded hopeful. I didn't want to go out with Alex but I still wanted that closeness back.

"I really do" He said as though he was longing to kiss me. I felt guilty to admit that I kind of want to kiss him too but I was falling in love with Andy.

"If you want to see me without Andy then come to see me in eleven days because he's on tour" I said and then I hung up. I could feel the tears falling from my eyes before I even set my phone down on the counter. I needed him with me again.

As soon as I put my phone down it rang again. I picked it up and pressed it to my ear as I waited expectantly.

"Hi" Someone said. It took me a while to realise who it was but I soon recognised the voice.

"Hello, Jake" I greeted. I couldn't help but wonder why he would ring me since we weren't very close and only talk to each other when we need to.

"Do you want to do something today?" He asked and I wanted to say no straight away. I had already said that I was going to spend the time before tour with Andy. 

"Andy and I were going to do something" I explained but it didn't stop him from still being persistent.

"Andy's ill and wanted me to spend time with you" Jake explained and I felt like punching the wall in anger. I didn't know how to act around Jake since I barely knew him but if Andy wanted me to spend time with him then I will.

"You can come over whenever you want" I answered as I tried to hide any of the annoyance that I knew was showing in my voice.

"I'll be on my way now then" He sighed as he hung up the phone. I put my phone back on the counter and practically ran around my room to get ready in time. I wasn't even looking at what I was throwing on but I knew that I was praying to god that it would look ok. Just as I pulled on my shoes the door clicked open and Jake's head popped round the door. He had a wide smile on his face so I smiled back. He took that as an invitation and took a few steps in and sat on the black sofa.

"Why did Andy want you to spend time with me?" I asked. It wasn't that I didn't want to spend time with him, believe me I did; I just wanted to know why Andy doesn't want me to be left alone.

"Andy says he thinks you look lonely so I wanted to keep you company" Jake explained and I couldn't stop the grin forming on my face. It's nice to find out that people care for you. I may not know Jake very well but he is now one of my best friends.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked as I racked my own brain to try and figure out what I could do with Jake. It was raining heavily so I wasn't in the mood to go out and it didn't look like Jake wanted to either.

"Why don't we just listen to music and hang out?" Jake asked. It may sound boring but to me it sounded interesting. A conversation with Jake always ends in laughter so I'm imagining today will be a humorous day. I put my Ipod on the docking station and played my passion. Jake leaned back and sighed deeply as he groped for a conversation starter.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked as I was sick of the awkward silence already and the day had only just started.

"How are you and Andy doing?" He asked and I felt a blush rise to my cheeks. I didn't want to discuss this with Jake because it always makes me giggly but if I didn't then he would think something bad had happened.

"It's going amazing" I sighed as I let myself giggle more and Jake grinned. He put his arm around me in a friendly way and it was just like how it was with Alex. I realised that Jake would also be leaving with Andy and I would have no one at all. I needed Alex but it was up to him now. I have done all that I can do.

"I'm glad to hear it" Jake sighed and it sounded like he was telling the complete truth. I leaned forward and changed the song to back to go again by framing hanley. I returned to my spot next to Jake.

"Have you got a girlfriend?" I asked. I found it weird that I had been speaking to him for about a week and that subject never arose. He looked at me and shook his head but I couldn't help but notice the sadness in the movement.

"There was a girl but she was just a fan and I knew nothing about her at all" Jake admitted. I nodded knowingly but then my eyes went wide.

"Hey, I was just a fan at first" I said and I could tell my voice was rising. Jake grinned at me and pulled me back down to him as he chuckled softly.

"It's different for you and Andy. Andy didn't see you at a meet and greet" Jake explained. I looked at him and I could tell that all my face showed was sympathy for him. I wanted him to be happy with the girl of his dreams.

"If that ever happens again then you have to talk to her" I said. Jake gave a small smile and it looked like he finally had some hope in himself.

"Can we talk about some cheerful things?" Jake asked, giggling, I nodded. I hated talking about things that had an element of depression but if it helped a friend then I would do it.

"What song do you want to listen to?" I asked. He leaned forward and looked through my Ipod. He finally settled on Rise Against and we returned to our normal positions that were incredibly comfortable. Jake was definitely going to be my Alex replacement if Alex never comes to his senses. I don't mean to make that sound mean but I know that Jake will end up being a close friend. Jake picked up one of the books off my coffee table and read through some of it.

"This book's shit" He finally said and it caused me to laugh loudly. He obviously didn't understand romance as good as me. He had read the scene in Fallen where Cam and Daniel fight in the library and he obviously thought they were acting like two dickheads fighting over a girl.

"Leave my books alone" I defended. Jake shook his head as he sighed and looked around my flat. His eyes rested on the bookshelf that I had that was decorated with CD's. Jake instantly got up and went over to it as he looked at what material I'm into. He grinned when he saw his own album and then giggled when he saw my Steps album from when I was younger. I came up from behind him as I read the titles as well. When we got to the bottom shelf we found that it was littered with games. I found Spyro and the games that I used to play and I found Final Fantasy which is a game that I still play now.

"I didn't know you were into RPG's" Jake said as he pulled out the game box and studied it. I took it off of him and placed it back on the shelf.

"Of course I am" I said as though it was obvious. I would wait for ages for the new Final Fantasy to come out because I was just that cool. I stood up and walked back over to me sofa where I thumped down on it. Jake followed me and let his head rest in my lap. He smiled up at me and I couldn't help but giggle.

"I'm going to have to leave soon" Jake sighed. I took a look at the clock and it was beginning to get late. I sighed but nodded anyway as I moved my legs but I was careful to let Jake's head be set down gently. As soon as I was up Jake shot up and began to put his shoes back on.

"Can you tell Andy that I say I love him and that I want him to get well soon?" I asked. I heard Jake snigger so I glared hard at him.

"Of course I will. He'll probably be able to come and see you tomorrow" Jake said. I nodded happily since I was already missing having conversations with him. When Jake shrugged on his hoodie he pecked my cheek lightly as if we were an old married couple and he was leaving for work.

"Love ya Jake" I said in a cheerful tone. He smiled as he waved goodbye and then the door was shut and I was alone again. I sighed as I went to go take a nice bath that was much needed. I might even put bubble bath in it because I'm worth it. Ha! I crack myself up sometimes. After I ran the bath I let myself slide in and be greeted by the warm water. I only wanted to get washed and get out but the water seemed so inviting. I closed my eyes and let myself go and by the next time I opened my eyes the water had gone cold and it was midnight. I wrapped the towel around me and stood into the other room where I got changed into baggy jeans and a hoodie. I slid into my bed and pulled the covers up over my head. I led my head sink into my pillow as I thought about Alex. I know I need to stop thinking about him but this has really shaken me up. I'm missing him more than anything else in the whole world. I mentally shook myself and told myself off for letting my guard down. There was to be no more thinking about him for a long time, at least not until I'm over it. I turned over onto my side and let myself fall into a dreamless slumber.

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review and put it on story alert oh! And don't forget to fav!**


	10. Chapter 10

Never Give In

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave a review!**

Chapter Ten

I woke up at four in the morning and couldn't even get back to sleep. My thoughts were still on Alex and it was beginning to piss me off now. I knew that I had to forget him and move on but it was impossible to even think about not knowing Alex. I would keep trying until he talked to me again. I stumbled over to my laptop and opened the word document that contained my novel and I got to work on it. Every time I was writing time seemed to slip away from me. It was amazing how surreal it was but at least it mean I could call Andy and see if he was ok. When it got to around eight in the morning I picked up my phone and dialled his number.

"Hello?" He answered. His voice sounded slightly husky and it made me want to make him feel better.

"How are you feeling?" I asked in a sweet voice. I knew that Andy would know who I was when I said that sentence.

"I'm fine. Do you want to come down to the hotel?" Andy asked.

"Sure, just give me the address" I said. Andy told me where he was so I got ready and headed out to my car. I pressed play and 'Ryan' by eyes set to kill came blaring out of the speakers. This song always made me sad so I was surprised that I could feel tears stinging my eyes. It made me think about Andy and how crushed I would be if he was gone. I stepped on the gas so I could see him quicker. When I reached the hotel I went straight to the front desk. The woman looked up from her computer and smiled at me.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a sweet voice that was obviously fake.

"Can you give me the room number for Andy Six?" I asked. The woman looked like she was about to burst out laughing at me.

"That's classified" She said in a now serious tone. I was beginning to get impatient and was tapping my foot on the floor.

"I'm his girlfriend" I sighed. She now glared at me and attempted to shoo me away but I wouldn't budge which just made her mad.

"A likely story" She scoffed.

"Call him then" I demanded. The woman stopped trying to get me to leave and called Andy. I head muttering and then apologies. She turned to look at me and smiled sheepishly.

"He's on the third floor in room nine" She answered. I rolled my eyes at her and went up the stairs. I walked down the corridor and knocked on the door that led to room nine. Jinxx answered it and smiled at me. When I went in I saw a girl sitting on the sofa with blonde hair with bits of black in it. She smiled warmly at me and I smiled back. There was something about her that just seemed genuine and I liked it.

"Hi, I'm Sammi" She introduced. She held her hand out to get me to shake it.

"I'm Skye" I greeted as I shook her hand. Sammi nodded at me and carried on smiling which was what I liked. She seemed so cheerful and perky.

"You're Andy's girlfriend aren't you?" She asked. I nodded and I realised how nervous I must look.

"Can I just ask who you are?" I asked. Sammi's smile still hadn't faltered at all and it made me feel more relaxed.

"I'm a photographer, I'm in the band My Satellite and I'm Jinxx's girlfriend" She answered. I nodded thoughtfully and then my eyes went wide.

"I've heard My Satellite, you're awesome" I gasped. Sammi's smile got wider, if that was even possible. My Satellite was a band that I had just started listening to and already they were helping me get over bad times and most of it was thanks to Sammi.

"Thanks, it's always nice to meet a new fan of ours" Sammi laughed. I smiled again just as Andy walked through the door. When he saw me he grinned and took his place next to me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me slightly closer.

"How are you feeling?" I asked even though I had already asked it and got an answer.

"I'm ok now" Andy laughed at my worry over him. I grinned as he pecked my lips ever so slightly with his own. When I next turned around Sammi was on her phone and Jinxx was writing something down and it looked important. It felt awkward to be in a room where you don't really know the people that well in it. I know Andy well and I feel totally comfortable around him and Sammi seems very easy going. It's Jinxx that I'm worried about.

"Are you excited for your, Jinxx?" I asked. He looked up from the papers and tried to smile but I could tell that he was a little sad because of something and I had a pretty good idea of what it was.

"Yeah but I'll miss my Sammi" He sighed as he leaned over and let his hand rest on hers. She smiled warmly back at him and I could tell that she was putting up a good front. I nodded and leaned back in my seat while Andy started flicking through the channels on the television and I tried to forget how sad I was feeling right now. Andy was leaving soon and Alex wouldn't talk to me so I would be all alone again. I had forgotten how amazing it felt to have friends and people who care about you. I pulled my Ipod out and pressed play and 'Broken Frames' played by eyes set to kill. I was definitely in an eyes set to kill mood today. All of their songs managed to play with my emotions and it made me think about Andy leaving. I never get attached to people like this and I was beginning to hate myself for it but I don't control my feelings. I felt someone's hand tug at my own and when I looked up I saw Sammi's face smiling down at me. She tugged at my hand again so I stood up and followed her out of the room.

"Are you ok?" She asked. She was amazing at knowing how people feel inside since I thought I was hiding my sorrow well but apparently not.

"How do you manage to be away from them for so long?" I asked as I let a tear slide down my cheek. This was the first tear I shed over Andy leaving and I hated it. Sammi gave me a weak smile and took my hand in her own.

"You make friends and they keep you busy" Sammi reassured but she didn't know what it would end up being like for me.

"I don't have any other friends" I admitted as I looked down at the floor, ashamed. I didn't want to be known as the person who has no friends. Sammi shook my hand a little bit so that I looked up at her and she was smiling still.

"You can hang out with me if you want" Sammi offered. I was surprised that my jaw didn't hit the floor. As soon as I had walked through that door and started talking to her I realised that she was a nice person but I didn't expect her to be that nice to me.

"Thank you so much" I sighed as I hugged her. I hadn't realised what she was doing but when she pulled away she had my phone and was putting her number in.

"If you want to talk to anyone then just call me" She said as she handed my phone back to me.

"How did you get that?" I asked as she grinned at me.

"I have my ways" She laughed before she opened the door so we could get back into the hotel room. When we entered Andy was still sitting on the chair but when I came into view he shot me a confused look. I went over to him and sat beside him.

"I think I'm going to be ok when you go on tour" I sighed and Andy nodded knowingly. It was obvious that he knew that Sammi was the one that always gave good advice to people and made them feel better.

The rest of the day went pretty fast and I learnt more about Sammi and Jinxx than I thought was possible. They also made the cutest couple in the world and I was beginning to hope that Andy and I would look like that a few years down the line. I hoped to God that we made it that far. I was in the middle of attempting to guess how many stars this hotel had. I settled with four when I saw the beds. You can always tell by the beds. It was getting on for ten at night so I stood up. Andy followed my exact movements and I knew that he knew what I was doing. When we got to the door we stopped so Jinxx and Sammi couldn't see us. He leaned down to me and pressed his lips firmly on mine. It took all my power to not fall over because he was practically making me swoon. When he pulled away from me I was so tempted to pull him back down to me but I managed to stay under control.

"I love you" He whispered in my ear as he nipped it gently with his teeth. I clung onto him as though I was afraid to let him go as I buried my head into his jacket.

"I love you too" I mumbled into it. He rubbed my back and I managed to back away from him a little bit. He pecked me one last time before I turned around and left the hotel room. I walked down the hallway and over to the stairs where I thundered down them and out to the lobby. The woman who I had been speaking to had been replaced by a young man at the front desk. As soon as he saw me he leaned forward with a seductive smile planted on his face.

"Hey sweetie" He greeted. I walked towards the desk with a hard glare on my face. He didn't seem to notice that I was angry.

"I have a boyfriend" I spat. He still didn't look bothered which made me feel even more disgusted with him.

"So?" He asked I couldn't help but swing my hand back and make it connect with his face. He was a dirty little pervert who wasn't fit to lick my boots. I stormed out of the hotel and made my way back to the block of flats that was my home. After about ten minutes of walking the flats finally came into view. I wandered in and got my usual wave from the caretaker who always seemed to be mopping the floor. I waved back and ran up the stairs two at a time. It took about five minutes for me to be unlocking my flat door and as soon as I entered I was hit by the crap room. I hated it so much but I had nothing else. I walked over to the bathroom and had a quick shower. I couldn't be bothered with washing my hair so I just left it and put on a hoodie and black leggings for bed. I lay down under the covers as I looked through my phone and read the texts.

_If you ever need to talk about anything then just text or call me_

_-Sammi_

_I'll see you tomorrow_

_-A6_

I smiled when I saw both texts as I realised that I would have people who cared for me no matter where they were. I wouldn't be alone as long as I had Andy, Sammi and Jake. Just as I was about to put my phone down it rang again. I took a look at it to see that Jinxx was texting me.

_We need to do something before I leave for tour_

_-Jinxx_

My smile grew wider when I read that last text. I didn't think Jinxx really liked me but we must be ok friends if he wanted to hang out with me one day. I was doing something with Andy tomorrow but I knew what day I would be free.

_Come round the day after tomorrow and we can do something then_

_-SkyeG_

I put my phone down on the cabinet that was right next to my bed and leaned back again. I was feeling more tired as the minutes went on. All I could think about was how nice Sammi and Jinxx were and how unexpected it was for Jinxx to want to do something with me. I turned over on my side and shut my eyes. I soon fell into a much needed sleep.

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! It's exactly half way through now.**


	11. Chapter 11

Never Give In

**Hope you enjoy the new instalment and please review and give me feedback!**

Chapter Eleven

I woke up when I felt the bed dip slightly due to weight that didn't belong to me. I opened my eyes and saw a face looking down at me. I got a fright at first and tried to scramble away. The person grabbed onto my wrist and then was practically straddling me. I blinked a couple of times and then realised that it was only Andy who had been lying next to me. I then realised that I had forgotten to lock the door again.

"Sorry but I didn't know it was you" I apologised. Andy smiled and shook his head as he lowered himself so he could kiss me. I instantly forgot about not locking the doors and instead I locked lips with Andy. It was one of those kisses that make you forget everything and it was kind of nice. I couldn't even think about Alex. I was on a high from thinking about how Jinxx and Sammi like me and then Andy's kiss just added to it. I was seriously in love with him and now I was ok about him going on tour. I was convinced that nothing could ruin this day for me.

When Andy stopped kissing me I was out of breath and so was he. I grinned at him as he fell onto the bed by my side and sighed loudly. At that moment I was beginning to believe in cloud nine. Just being with Andy was my cloud nine and I realise how cliché that sounds but it's the complete truth. I let my arm snake around his waist as he held me as close as possible to him and it was incredibly comfortable.

"Jinxx told me that you guys are doing something tomorrow" Andy sighed. I was hoping that he wasn't hurt by me not spending tomorrow with him but by his tone it sounded like he was. I pulled on his hair lightly in an effort to calm down. He looked down at me as I looked up and I thought he was going to blast me out for spending time with Jinxx instead of him but after about twenty seconds of staring a grin broke out on his face and I realised that he was messing about with me. I sat up and playfully hit his chest.

"That wasn't funny. You actually made me think that you were mad at me" I shouted. I was attempting to stay mad at him but when he got closer to me and gave me a puppy dog look I knew he was instantly forgiven. I had a weak spot for Andy and he knew exactly how to wrap me around his little finger. The strange thing was that I liked to be wrapped around his little finger because I knew he would never even dream about taking advantage of me. He was too much of a gentleman to even think about doing that.

"Seeing your face all worried like that was" Andy laughed. I glared again but I could tell that a smile was threatening to show upon my face. I tried my best to keep it at bay but it still managed to win in the end. His face suddenly turned serious as he let his hands run through my hair. It took me a while to figure out why but then I remembered how I felt whenever I thought about Andy going on tour and I realised that this is what he must be doing now. I took his hand as I sent him a reassuring smile.

"You should be really excited for tour" I said as though I was begging him to say that he was excited. I wanted the last nine days with each other to be amazing so that when he comes back we can relive that. The next time I looked up at Andy he was trying his best to smile. Even though it was a weak attempt I knew that he was feeling a little bit better. He pecked my lips ever so slightly and pulled away again and then he had a genuine smile marked on his face.

"I am excited but saying goodbye to you is going to be one of the toughest things that I've ever had to do" Andy admitted. I had to suppress the urge to nod my head in an agreeing way. Every time I spoke to Andy about him leaving or tour I got even more upset about it. I didn't want to say goodbye to him even if it was only for a couple of months. I was hoping that it would be like in the books where the guy goes away for a bit and then comes back and they rekindle their love for each other. But that's a fairytale.

"I'll miss you too but we'll both have things to keep us busy and time will go past so quickly when you're on tour and we can still talk to each other all the time" I sighed as I realised that this separation would go by quickly and I would still be able to hear his heavenly voice speaking to me every day and every night. I would never be able to be separated from Andy for very long.

"Can we talk about something that's not depressing?" Andy asked. I could have kissed him for that. I was sick of sounding so depressing lately. I wanted to be as cheerful as the cheerleaders you meet when you're in high school. I didn't want to look like them and I didn't want to have their personalities but I did want to have a smile on my face sometimes. I grinned at Andy as I pulled him closer to my lips and kissed him. It was sweet but his kisses never failed to be passionate at the same time. I was beginning to feel like I love for the moments where we are romantic with each other Every time he kisses me I feel so much better about myself and I love feeling that close to him. If I had my way I would be feeling like that constantly.

"I don't ever want to sound depressing again" I mumbled into his lips and I could feel him grin back at me. I wanted to giggle so much but I felt like it would ruin the moment but it could make me sound more cheerful around Andy but too soon he had pulled away and I had lost my chance to seem happy and content with the way life was treating me at the minute.

"You're not depressing at all so let's change the subject. What are you going to do with Jinxx tomorrow?" Andy asked. I realised then that I didn't have a clue about what events would unfold tomorrow. I made a confused look as I thought about what we could even do. I barely even know Jinxx so how am I supposed to know what he likes to do in his free time. I have to be one of the most idiotic people in the whole world.

"What does Jinxx like to do with friends?" I asked. It was pretty obvious that Andy would know since he was Jinxx's best friend. Andy looked up at the ceiling for a while as he thought about an idea that Jinxx and I could do tomorrow. I could tell when he got a bad idea because he looked down with an annoyed face. Finally it looked like he had come up with something that could work because his eyes went wide and a grin broke out on his face. He sat up and grabbed my hands as he prepared to tell me what his amazing idea was.

"Jinxx loves taking road trips so why don't you drive around for the day?" Andy asked me. I wasn't too fond of that idea since I hate being trapped in a car for ages but if it meant that Jinxx might appreciate me even more then I would do it. It wasn't like I couldn't stand being in a car but I couldn't really see the point. The good thing was that Jinxx could drive so I wouldn't have to be driving for the whole day. At that point the road trip was beginning to look ever better than I ever thought it possibly could.

"I suppose we'll do that then. Thanks for the idea Andy" I sighed as I lay back down on my bed. I felt the bed dip even more as Andy followed my exact movement and let his arm wrap around my waist. It felt as though his arm was meant to be there and I was determined to keep it there for as long as I could. Silence fell across the room but it wasn't uncomfortable Just being near Andy was enough to keep me content.

"So what do you want to do with me?" Andy asked. I was about to think about what we could actually do but then I saw the cheeky grin on Andy's face. I laughed loudly and playfully hit his arm. Even after I had calmed down Andy's face still held that cheeky grin that I loved so much. He lay back down and kissed my arm lightly which was something that I don't think he's ever done before. I didn't mind it all in fact I found it quite sweet and caring and I was secretly hoping that he would do it again but I would never tell him that since it would probably seem quite creepy of me.

"You should be so lucky" I laughed. I tried to make my response seem light hearted but it was the truth. I would have to be incredibly drunk to let Andy do that to me or be really desperate for anything. I don't meant that I don't love Andy because I really do but it's far too soon for me to even think about being like that with Andy. I probably wouldn't mind so much after tour but now I wasn't ready. I wasn't the type of girl that would get into bed with you the second you clicked your fingers. No, those kinds of girls disgust me because they make every guy think that every girl is like that.

"Don't worry, I wasn't being serious about it" Andy sighed. I sent him a thankful look for not pushing the matter anymore than it needed to be pushed. I settled down next to him and found myself snuggling up closer to him. His arm was still wrapped around me and I found it comfortable. I would be quite happy to just sit here for the rest of the day. It was a nice feeling to just have idle chat with Andy and I was convinced that doing that would never get old to me. Andy was just too interesting to ever get bored of.

"You are one amazing person" I mumbled into his side. I didn't expect him to hear it but somehow he managed it. I felt as though I didn't say it enough and I was believing that he didn't even know that I thought that about him. He was one of the best people that I had ever met and I could barely even remember the life I had when I was only a fan of his. That time of my life was pretty crap compared to this time.

"I know you love me and you don't have to prove it" Andy reassured. I swear he could read my mind sometimes. He always knew what to say no matter what the situation was and that was the reason why I love him as much as I do. He couldn't help but kiss his chest since that was the only part of him I could reach and I couldn't be bothered to get up and try and get to his lips. It was too much effort and his chest was a perfect place for me to kiss. It was one of my favourite parts of him.

"Let's just listen to some music" I sighed as I put a headphone in and offered Andy one. We listened to Avenged Sevenfold and I was perfectly happy with just lying next to Andy for the day.

**Two updates for this story in one day. This story has nine chapters left. Hope you enjoy and please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Never Give In

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. If you have time you should read my other Andy Six stories and please review!**

Chapter Twelve

The next day soon arrived and I was waiting for Jinxx to come over. I hadn't told him what we were going to do and I could tell that he was curious and maybe a little nervous. He didn't know me and he didn't know what I was capable of which wasn't much. I heard a knock at the door so I practically bounded over to it and opened it. Jinxx stood in the doorway with a nervous smile playing at his lips. I moved aside so he could get in and as soon as he was in I could tell that he was itching to find out what we were going to be doing today.

"Andy told me that you were a fan of road trips so I decided that we should go on a long drive" I said. Jinxx's face seemed to lighten up when he realised that it wasn't dangerous and it would actually be something that he enjoyed. He seemed to relax around me know as he knew that I wasn't capable of doing anything that he wouldn't like.

"Well we need to plan the road trip first" Jinxx said and then I realised that this seemed to be like a mission to him. He walked over to my bookshelf that held some CD's and started reading through the titles. Every so often he would throw one on my bed and it would mess up how I organised them. He returned to where my bed lay and tidied up the CD's that were scattered across it and put them in a pile. He then went over to my cupboards and got quite a lot of packet food and that went on the bed too. He pulled out what looked like one of those fold up maps from his pocket and when he unfolded it my worries were correct. Why would he ever want to have a map in his pocket and it wasn't like he knew what we were going to be doing so there was no way that he could come prepared.

"Why do you keep a map in your pocket?" I asked with a confusion written all over my face. Jinxx grinned and looked down at the floor sheepishly.

"Sammi gets us lost quite a lot" Jinxx explained as a blush started rising to his cheeks. He was either blushing because he's embarrassed because he gets lost a lot or because he's thinking about Sammi. If it's the second one then I find that the cutest thing in the world. I got a carrier bag from one of my cupboards and placed all the CD's and food in it and then returned to where Jinxx sat with the map. I didn't have any clue why he was studying the map at the minute but I didn't want to sound stupid. After about five minutes of staring at it and trying to figure out I just decided to ask.

"Why do you have the map out now?" I asked. Jinxx didn't answer me at first but he got up and hunted the flat for a marker instead of just asking me where they were. He went to the computer desk and poured over the map. After another five minutes of silence Jinxx finally decided to answer the question that I asked that probably makes me seem like I know nothing about the road. I was slightly worried in case he did call me stupid.

"We should plan the route that we're going to take to avoid getting lost" He explained. I nodded and then felt like an idiot since it seemed quite simple. Why do I never get the simple things? I leaned over his shoulder as we planned the route and soon we had black marker on the roads that we were going to take. When we were satisfied with everything I slipped my feet in my shoes and gestured for Jinxx to leave. We picked up the bag with what we needed and I closed and remembered to lock my door. We walked down the stairs and into the lobby to go for what was supposed to be a fun day out. When we reached my car we both got it and decided on what CD to listen to first. We finally decided on listening to Glamour of the Kill. I reversed out with feeling alive blaring out of my speakers and then I headed down one of the roads that was marked with black pen.

"Where are we going to first?" I asked. Jinxx looked down at the map and studied it closely. After a minute or so he finally spoke up again.

"Do you know that sixties style diner?" Jinxx asked. I could have slapped him for saying that. I said that I would go on that road trip with him but I didn't expect it the first destination to be that far away. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes and stared at the road ahead with a completely fake smile marked on my face. I thought back to the times when I used to go there with my dad if I'd been good enough. I loved that diner. I remembered the time when Alex and I hitchhiked all the way there. That had been one of the best days of my life.

"Do you mean the one that's seventy miles away?" I asked. I could see Jinxx nodding in the corner of my eye and I now glared at the road ahead of me. I could see spots of rain hitting the windshield. I was instantly happy again since I had always been a huge fan of the rain. The sound it made when it bounced of things was a comfort to my ears. Whenever I was angry and I heard the rain I was instantly calmed down. Jinxx seemed to notice my change in mood and he was smiling at it. Jinxx seemed like good company. If he sang along with the songs playing then he sounded good and he didn't keep asking if we were there yet. He didn't try and play eye-spy so I was now content in sitting in this car with him. The ride to the diner was pretty enjoyable because Jinxx and I talked about tour and he told me about his relationship with Sammi. They seemed inseparable so I could only imagine how difficult saying goodbye to Jinxx when he goes on tour must be for her. He asked me a few questions about the relationship with Andy and every time I answered a question about him I couldn't help but grin and I was pretty sure that Jinxx noticed it too.

"You and Andy are really getting serious now" Jinxx commented. As soon as he said that I was beginning to get scared of my own relationship with Andy. I had never been serious with anyone. I hadn't even kissed anyone except for Andy. I had fooled around with Darren a little bit but that was just flirting. I wasn't interested in him. I nodded slightly shakily but Jinxx didn't notice the shakiness in my movement.

"I guess we are" I gulped. I still loved Andy with all my heart but it was weird for someone else to say that he thought we were getting serious. It was strange but somehow it was nice as well.

At approximately one in the afternoon we arrived at the diner and it brought back so many memories as soon as we were parked. It was nice memories but it somehow made me sad. I want it to be back at the time when all that worried me was how to do my times tables. Jinxx got out of the car first and we headed in. It hadn't changed at all since the last time I had went there and that was six years ago. I walked over to one of the tables while Jinxx ordered two diet cokes for us and I simply stared at the walls. If these walls could talk. Jinxx came back with two drinks in hand and he passed one to me. I took it gratefully and took a sip. I was beginning to feel tired since driving never fails to wear me out and all of my emotions were trying to make me want to go to bed. I wasn't up for driving to the next destination and I knew that I had to tell Jinxx.

"Are you ok?" Jinxx asked me. It must be pretty obvious that I was upset over something if Jinxx noticed. He hadn't been speaking to me for very long so he wouldn't have had a chance to work out my moods and facial expressions.

"I'm ok but can we just go home after this?" I asked. Jinxx didn't look angry or upset with me instead he just looked like he cared about me. I was thankful for him treating me in a kind way. I was a little chocked when he leaned over the table slightly and let his hand rest on mine as he tried to make me feel better.

"Of course we can. Drink up and we'll go" He said in the kindest voice I had ever heard him use. To me Jinxx seems like the carer of the band. I nodded at him and sipped my coke until it was all gone. I needed a drink to calm me down.

"I'm just going to the toilet and then we can leave" I sighed as I got away from the table and headed towards the ladies room. As soon as I was in I went straight to the sink and splashed my face with water. I felt a little bit better but I knew that sleep would make me happy again so I left the toilets to see Jinxx standing outside the car with his hood up because it was now pouring down. I hurried my way towards the gar and unlocked the doors. I liked watching the rain but I didn't like being in it. When I was in I put the key in ignition and soon we were going down the highway again. Jinxx tried not to talk to me since he knew that I was upset about something but he just didn't know what. The only sound was coming from the CD player that was now playing Escape the Fate. The ride back home seemed to be shorter than the ride there but that must have been because my mind was on other things but soon we were getting closer to my block of flats.

"Do you want me to come in with you to the flats and then walk home?" Jinxx asked. I had my up my mind that Jinxx was definitely the carer of the group. He was still worrying about me even though I didn't want him to.

"You can do whatever you want" I said. Jinxx nodded as he thought hard about what he was going to do. I already knew what he was going to say before it even left his mouth and I didn't like it one bit.

"I'll go home with you and then walk" He answered. I felt like punching the steering wheel but I managed to hold back and soon we were pulling into the car park right outside the flats. We went back in them and soon my bed was in sight. Jinxx had the carrier bag in his hand and was putting the CD's back where he found them. I put any of the food that we had not eaten back in the cupboards and then went straight to my bed. When Jinxx next turned around I was almost asleep. I knew that he would be grinning at me now but I couldn't even be bothered to open my eyes to check. He leaned down and kissed the top of my cheek lightly.

"Goodbye" I mumbled but it was only to receive a chuckle from Jinxx that made me angry. I needed to sort my mood out before it gets me into trouble.

"Look after yourself" Jinxx sighed and then the door was shut and I knew I was finally alone. Just as I was about to drift off into sleep my phone rang. I groaned as I picked it up to reveal that I had a text off Andy.

_How was your day with Jinxx?_

_-A6_

I didn't really want to reply but Andy was my boyfriend so I felt like I had to. I managed to summon up enough energy to hit the buttons on my phone. I had to be the most lazy person in the world.

_It was great but I'm tired now. Goodnight x_

_-SkyeG_

I put my phone back down on the stand by my bed and then I turned away from it so I wouldn't be tempted to look at it anymore and then I fell into a dreamless sleep that was much needed.

**Only eight more chapters left of this story. Yes I'm doing a countdown ;) Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Never Give In

**Let the countdown commence! Seven more chapters left of this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review and put it on story alert. Enjoy!**

Chapter Thirteen

When I woke up that morning I felt so much better but I was in the mood to talk to Sammi. I decided that before I do anything I should take a shower. I went straight to my bathroom and stepped in and let the hot water run over me and comfort me. When did life get so stressful? When I was done I felt a little better but I couldn't shake this feeling of wanting to talk to Sammi. She seemed to have great advice so maybe she could help me out of this rut. As soon as I was back in my bedroom I practically lunged for my phone. I began typing as fast as I could.

_Would you be able to come over today?_

_-SkyeG_

While I waited for her to text back I started to get ready. I pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a Framing Hanley tee. I hunted the flat for my eyeliner pencil and soon I was creating a thicker line around my eye than I normally do. I thought I looked better than I have in a quite a few days. When I was in the middle off doing my hair my phone began to ring I picked it up and read the text that Sammi had just sent me.

_Sure, I'm on my way now_

_-Sammi_

I had to text Andy so he knew not to come down today because I was spending some time with Sammi. I was looking forward to talking with Sammi.

_I'm spending the day with Sammi so do you want to do something tomorrow?_

_-SkyeG_

I carried on with my hair and soon I was perfecting it in the mirror. I was in the middle of thinking about what other colour I could get in my hair when my phone started ringing again. I picked it up and read the text that Andy sent me.

_Sure, I'll come over tomorrow_

_-A6_

As soon as I read it I put my phone back down again because someone knocked on my door. I bounded over to it and opened it and there stood Sammi. She was smiling at me but she still looked as though she was ready to give me a shoulder to cry on. She knew that I was feeling down and she was ready to comfort me which was what I needed right now and I needed her because she was kind of going through the same thing as me. She already had her arms outstretched and was hugging me. She knew exactly what was best to comfort people and she was leading me to the sofa. She sat down with me and rubbed my back in a comforting way. That was when I started crying. It's like when you can take all the shit that the world throws at you but the second someone asks if you're ok you start bawling like a baby.

"What happened?" Sammi asked and I could hear the concern that flavoured her voice. I didn't want to speak since I had a feeling that my voice would fail on me and I hate it when that happens but if I didn't then I knew she would worry about me even more. All of my tears lately seemed to stem back to Alex and I needed Sammi to know this so she could help me get out of this rut.

"I miss my best friend Alex. He was in love with me and when he found out that I was with Andy he got mad and left and now he won't speak to me" I rambled. Sammi nodded knowingly and I started to calm down a little bit. I felt comfortable talking to Sammi about this but I couldn't even begin to explain it to Andy. I was glad that I had met Sammi because I finally felt like I could felt like I could vent my feelings.

"You just need to keep trying. I'm sure he will come around" Sammi reassured. She was doing a great job of comforting me but she didn't understand that I was scared to talk to Alex. He hates me and every time I phone him it does nothing for our friendship and it makes me feel as though there's no hope.

"I'm scared to talk to him" I admitted. I expected Sammi to laugh at me being such an idiot but she still nodded anyway. I felt like I could tell Sammi anything and she wouldn't be shocked.

"I know you are but you have to do it if you want Alex back" She sighed. I felt like screaming at the thought of facing Alex again. He hated me and I was just a wimp who couldn't stand up for anything.

"Should I ring him now?" I asked. Sammi looked at me as though even she didn't know what to do. She picked up my phone that was lying next to her and passed it to me.

"It's your choice" Sammi sighed. I shrugged but dialled the number anyway. It rang a few times before he picked up.

"Skye, why are you still calling me?" He asked. Now he looks at the caller ID. What he said hurt my feelings but I was determined to not be a wimp.

"Because I love you since you're my best friend" I answered and even I could feel the strength and power that was building up in my voice. I was actually feeling proud of myself for standing up for our friendship.

"What kind of love?" Alex asked. I felt like biting the phone when he said that. Did he not realise that we can't go out and that I don't love him in that way? I rolled my eyes but answered anyway.

"Alex, we have to move past this. We will only ever be best friends" I said and even I could hear the impatience in my voice. Alex didn't seem angry at me but he seemed heartbroken.

"I've got to go" he sighed before hanging up. I could have screamed down the phone at him but instead I stayed silent. What could I say to that? He had completely rejected me again and I didn't think I could handle it. I was incapable of crying now but Sammi still held on to me as though I was the most fragile thing in the world.

"He doesn't want anything to do with me" I mumbled. Sammi was still rubbing my back and I let my head rest on her shoulder. What was I supposed to do now?

"He just needs time. He will come back" Sammi sighed. I wanted to believe her but something in me wouldn't let me. I wanted to believe that everything would be ok but it was too far fetched. I knew that I would need Sammi in the months when Black Veil Brides were on tour.

"Why's he acting this way with me?" I asked. I don't understand why I was asking Sammi all these questions as though she had the answer to everything but it felt good to ask them to someone other than me. Sammi shook her head and I could tell that she didn't have an answer. I was beginning to feel completely lost at the moment.

"I'm always going to be here for you" Sammi whispered. I let out a deep breath as I finally relaxed. I didn't know what I would do if Sammi ever ran away from me. That would probably be the final straw and I would just snap.

"Can we do something that will cheer me up" I asked in a weird voice. Sammi nodded as she stood up and looked around the room in search of something to do. She looked at my shelves and her eyes rested on the movies as she tried to search for a comedy that would make me happier. I didn't enjoy comedy films so there was none there except for one that I was in love with.

"Do you want to watch Shaun of the dead?" Sammi asked and I instantly perked up and nodded. She grinned as she put it in the DVD player and pressed play. The film always managed to crack me up and soon I was laughing along with Sammi as though the events with Alex had not just taken place but somewhere in the back of my mind it lurked. I giggled away at the film and when it was done Sammi kept putting more in. Some were horrors and some were action but she made sure to not put on any romances that would make me cry again. The next time I looked up from the television set it was pitch black and when I looked at the clock it was three in the morning. When Sammi saw this she practically jumped from the sofa and started putting her shoes on. I followed what she was doing but she sent me a confused look.

"I'm not going to let you walk around on your own at this time" I explained. She grinned at me but didn't say anything or protest. We walked down the stairs and over to me car. I knew where the hotel was so I just drove her there and she could stay with Jinxx and Andy for the night. When we arrived we didn't have to ask the creepy man at the desk for the room number since I remembered it now.

"I knew you couldn't stay away for long" He said in what sounded like it was meant to be a seductive tone but it just made me feel sick.

"Piss off" Sammi called as she jogged up the stairs with me hot on her trail. When we got to the room we opened the door that was still open and headed to the sofas where Jinxx and Andy were lying asleep. As soon as we entered the room they woke up. Jinxx grabbed Sammi's hand and pulled her onto his lap. I walked over to Andy who patted the seat next to him for me to sit on. As soon as I was done he pulled me closer so he could kiss me. His lips were eve better than Sammi's advice had been since it made me forget the phone call I had with Alex as all I could focus on was kissing Andy back with as much passion as he had. He pulled away and had a goofy grin on his face.

"I love you" He whispered in my ear and it caused me to giggle but I knew that I had to be back home soon so I reluctantly stood up.

"I'll see you tomorrow" I said to Andy before pecking his cheek and leaving the room. I took my time as I walked down the stairs but as soon as I was in the lobby I hurried past the creepy man who stood behind the desk and soon I was back in the safety of my own car. I put the key in ignition and drove back to the block of flats. I was feeling tired and it was a wonder that I managed to get back to my home without falling asleep.

As soon as I was in the flat I went straight to bed like I did yesterday. I couldn't wait to fall asleep so I could wake up again and have Andy by my side again. I was adoring spending time with him at the minute as I knew it was limited. I needed him with me at the minute anyway. He was the only one that could make me completely forget about Alex. My last thought before I feel asleep was Alex.

**So that's four updates for this story in one day I hope you enjoy it and please review! Is anybody else missing Alex as much as I am? Seven more chapters until the end! **


	14. Chapter 14

Never Give In

**Hope you enjoy this next instalment. Six more chapters left until the end. Please review!**

Chapter Fourteen

_Someone knocked on my door and when I went to go answer it I saw Alex at the door. I ran up to him with my hands outstretched but when I wrapped my arms around his neck he didn't return it instead he just pushed me away. I stumbled back and gave him a confused look. I thought he loved me._

_"What are you doing?" I asked. _

_"I only came here so I can get it through your head that I don't want to ever see you again so stop calling" He sneered. I felt a tear slide down my cheek as his hurtful words hit home. Alex would never say something like that to me no matter what the circumstances were so why now?_

_"Alex, this isn't you" I whispered. He smirked at me as though he knew something I didn't and it was already bugging me._

_"You know nothing about me anymore" He scoffed before turning away and leaving me. I tried to run after him but my legs didn't seem to work._

_"ALEX!" I screamed after him but he never returned._

I shot up in bed, gasping loudly and I had tears falling from my eyes. That was the worst nightmare I had ever had. Not even sleep could take me away from Alex anymore. I had nothing to hide behind. He could get to me whenever and there was nothing I could do about it. I got off my bed and walked over to where some clothes lay on the floor and changed. I tried to get my mind to focus on Andy coming round. He would always make me feel better no matter what. I just need his lips on mine and it will all go back to normal.

There was a knock at the door and I was suddenly on guard. I was scared in case that dream was a premonition. I was convinced that when I opened that door I would see and angry Alex that was just trying to get me out of his life for good. When I opened the door I saw Andy standing there was a smile on his face and some flowers. I took the flowers from his hands and put them on the counter before running back and wrapping my arms around him.

"Are you ok?" He asked. I shook my head as I took in his scent. If he had experienced the pain from my dream then he would know how shaken up it had made me and I believe that I have good reason to be shaken up. I had never thought that Alex was capable of doing that but dream Alex was. Andy's hand were at the small of my back as he hugged me back and gave me time to answer him. He was being patient with my which I respected. At the moment I don't feel like getting pushed around by anyone no matter who it is.

"I had a dream about Alex and it didn't end well" I explained. I realised then that I must sound like such an idiot for getting worried about a dream. Andy hugged me back even harder since he knew how I was feeling at the moment. I was glad that I had him at this moment. If I couldn't hug him then I would probably end up going off the rails. I backed away slightly but I made sure that I was still holding Andy so there was enough room for me to close the door. As soon as it was shut I went over to the sofa and sat down with Andy by my side.

"Are you feeling ok?" Andy asked when he saw my tear stained cheeks. I nodded slowly and tried my best to manage a weak smile. I wanted to kiss Andy so bad but he was facing the other way so I couldn't. I wanted his lips to block out any of the shit that I've had to deal with. I sat up slightly so I could get to Andy easier.

"Kiss me" I sighed and Andy turned to look at me. He nodded slightly before letting his lips rest on mine. I was still thinking about Alex so I didn't think the kiss was deep enough. I moved my mouth and let his follow but I still had Alex in my head. I tried my best to get the image of him pushing me away out of my mind but it was there to stay. It didn't matter how passionate the kiss was between me and Andy. I couldn't get rid of that image. I pulled away once I figured that out and Andy sent me a look that showed complete confusion. I felt bad for pulling away but it didn't seem right to be kissing Andy when my thoughts were on Alex and how the dream had affected me.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I tried to block out the hurt tone in his voice but it was impossible. I had hurt Andy and Alex but I knew that if I explained it to Andy then I could put it right but Alex was too stubborn to even think about listening to me. I wrapped arm around Andy's waist to show that I still cared for him.

"I can't get Alex out of my head" I answered. I felt Andy's chin rest on the top of my head and his arms went around me as he tried his best to comfort me but I still felt like a part of me was broken. These last few days had been so difficult to cope with but I was trying and failing. I could feel Andy kissing the top of my head and it calmed me down ever so slightly. I knew that Andy was trying to think of something appropriate to say back to that.

"He will come back" Andy reassured. Everyone seemed to be saying that to me lately but I was finding it too difficult to believe. I closed my eyes and shook my head firmly. He made it pretty clear that he didn't want anything to do with me in the phone so why should I even try anymore? I was out of ideas. Unless... When Andy goes on tour I could always get the train down to where he lives and try to apologise in person and hope for the best. I would plant that nearer the time and there was no point in worrying Andy about it. That wasn't really the reason that I'm not telling him. I don't want him to know because he'll try and stop me if he knew what I was planning to do.

"Do you want to listen to some cheerful music?" I asked with what I knew was a hopeful look. Andy grinned but nodded anyway. I put my Ipod on the docking station and searched through it before settling on David Archuleta since that was the only thing happy that was on my Ipod. I could feel Andy chuckling when the song started playing and soon my head was bobbing along with it.

"I didn't know you liked this kind of music" Andy sighed. I looked up at him and grinned even more. I used to like it but couldn't be bothered to take it off my Ipod and it did cheer me up. Andy leaned down slightly and pecked my lips. It didn't make me forget about Alex but I felt better about everything that had happened. After about three songs Andy leaned forward and let Eyes Set to Kill. I felt even better when I was back in my own music taste. We sang along and it felt like the first time I had ever had fun in a while.

"Thank you for being here for me" I whispered. I didn't expect Andy to hear it but he did and shrugged. I couldn't help but giggle when he moved the hair away from my face. He took my hand in his own and kissed my finger lightly. Before I knew Andy personally I didn't expect him to be the romantic type but he was proving me wrong. I looked into his eyes and he was staring into my own and just as I thought he was about to kiss me again he stopped and began to speak again.

"Do you like the flowers?" He asked. At first I didn't know what he was talking about since I had been so quick to hug him but when I looked around the room a little bit I soon found them on the counter. It was a bunch of roses that looked pretty badass because there was one black one in the centre. I stood up and ran over to them as I searched for a vase. I filled it with water and placed the flowers in. I took it over to my windowsill and place them there and they looked beautiful.

"They're amazing. Why did you get me flowers?" I asked. I didn't want to sound impatient or ungrateful bit I was merely curious of his reasons behind his romantic gesture. I took my place next to him again and he wrapped his arm around me again. I took in his scent as he thought about how to phrase his answer. I could smell the roses on his shirt and it made him smell even nicer, if that was even possible.

"You've been through a rough patch lately and I felt like you deserved something that would cheer you up" Andy said as he gestured towards the flowers. I leaned up so I could press my lips to hers. I loved how all he seemed to think about was my best interests. I loved everything that he done and that was more than I could say about Alex. I loved Alex as a friend but he was beginning to act like a selfish brat and I was already sick of it. Why couldn't he just move on and forgive?

"I love you" I sighed as Andy turned the television on. It was comfortable to just lie next to Andy while he chose what he wanted to watch. He was on the channel Kerrang and when Black Veil Brides new music video for Fallen Angels came up he grinned and chuckled. I looked up at him as I tried to think about why he would chuckle. I started to watch and I was amazed by how talented Andy really was. A few weeks back if I'd have seen this I would be jumping around screaming and experiencing a fan girl moment.

"Have you seen this before?" Andy asked. I was ashamed to admit that I had not seen this but it's better late than never in my eyes. The music had fire and it seemed pretty badass. When it was over Andy chuckled again and kissed the top of my head. I could tell that he was very pleased to have his music video on Kerrang. I was proud of him to so I kissed his hand which was the only part of him I could get to because his arm was restricting me but I didn't care about it.

"I'm proud of you" I sighed. The rest of the day was spent by us watching movies and television and listening to music. Andy did a good job of keeping my mind of Alex and for that I am thankful. When Andy next saw the clock he got up.

"I'll have to get off" He sighed before kissing the top of my head and leaving. I was alone now so Alex would probably end up haunting me again. I sighed as I lay down on the couch and closed my eyes as I tried to block him out but it was barely impossible. He was haunting my dreams again.

**Wow! Five updates for one story in one day. Six more chapters and this story will come to an end. Please review and I hope you enjoy it. **


	15. Chapter 15

Never Give In

**There are only five chapters left until this story is completed. Hope you like this chapter and please review! I hope everyone's seen the music video for Fallen Angels and Legacy!**

Chapter Fifteen

"_Alex, would you stop running from me!" I called as I pushed through my crowds at the market as I tried to get to him._

_"You broke my heart once and I'm not going to let you do it again" He shouted. People were giving me funny looks but I was past caring about that now. I needed to get Alex to listen to me but it was impossible since he kept running from me. Why wouldn't he stop? I was not prepared to give up though. I would chase him to the ends of the earth if it meant he would listen to me. I thought I was getting closer but as soon as I reached him he just seemed to get farther away from me. I was running as quick as I have ever ran in my life just so I could explain everything to him._

_"Please let me explain" I begged but he carried on running from me. He seemed to run where there were no people now. I finally caught up to him when he stopped moving. I let my hand rest on his shoulder as I was scared he would just run away again._

_"You have five minutes and if I'm not happy then you have to leave me alone" Alex sighed. I nodded and prepared to explain everything to him._

_"I don't hate you but I don't love you in that way. You have to realise that we are friends and nothing more and Andy and I are going out now. Please just give me a chance" I begged. Alex looked as though he was ready to cry at any moment. I pulled him close to me in a hug as I finally thought I had gotten through to him but he pulled away. "Don't you see how childish this is?"_

"_I love you" He sighed before he pressed his lips to my own I wanted to scream and run away from him but I just stood there transfixed. I was enjoying the kiss between me and my best friend._

I woke with a start but this time I wasn't crying. It must have been true then. I did enjoy the dream kiss with my best friend. Just as I was about to turn around to go back to sleep my phone started ringing. I picked it up to find that I had a text from Andy. He was the last person that I wanted to get a text from because I felt like I had betrayed him. I was beginning to hate myself for even dragging Andy into this. It probably would have been much easier if I hadn't went to that coffee shop. NO! Stop doubting your relationship with Andy right now. You're happy with him and he his all you need. I read the text.

_Do you want to come over for a bit?_

_-A6_

I didn't feel like going over today since I felt like I had betrayed him. It would just be wrong for me to act like everything's fine when it isn't. I hurried to text back and I hoped to God that he didn't take it the wrong way.

_I don't really feel up to it today. Love you x_

_-SkyeG_

I thought that text sounded quite reasonable. I got up to go take a shower and then got dressed. I was incredibly hungry today so I put two slices of bread in the toaster. While I was waiting for it to pop up my phone rang again.

_If you change your mind then I'll be in the hotel room x_

_-A6_

I couldn't help but smile when I read it because it made me feel like I had a place to be with Andy but I still didn't feel like being in that place at the minute. I put my phone back down just as my toast was ready and I sat down and took a bite out of it. It made me feel a bit calmer to do something so simple as to eat. When I was done I walked over to where the dishes lay and I decided to wash them all. I normally hated doing that but I wanted to feel human again so I may as well be productive. It didn't take long for a gleaming pile of plates to be on my counter. When I next turned around I saw my laptop and I instantly remembered my book. The main character needed some heartbreak so now would be a perfect time to write. I opened it up and began to type wildly. I don't understand how I hadn't thought of doing this before since it really does take my mind of Alex. Nothing can get to me when I'm writing.

When I next looked at the clock it was evening but I was still in writing mode so I just carried on going. I didn't even want to check my phone to see if I had any texts which was unusual for me. When I finished the chapter I began to cry slightly. Writing that chapter almost broke my own heart never mind the person who's going to be reading it. It was a perfect way to avoid the pain. All I need to do is to project it into my novel and I'll be ok. I turned my laptop off and then went to go check my phone. I heard three new texts. One from Sammi, one from Jinxx and one from Jake. I opened the one from Sammi first.

_Are you ok? Remember what I said about needing to talk_

_-Sammi_

I hurried to text back so she would stop worrying.

_I'm fine, I just need some alone time_

_-Skye G_

I then opened the one from Jinxx and I was surprised to see how kind it was.

_Please tell me that you're feeling ok! I miss you so please hurry up and text back_

_-Jinxx_

I also hurried to text back to him as he seemed even more worried than Sammi was.

_I'm doing ok and I miss you too_

_-SkyeG_

I then opened the one that Jake sent me and it seemed a lot more laid back than Sammi and Jinxx's messages.

_I feel like we haven't spoken in a while. Hope ya doing ok love ya x_

_-JakeP_

I couldn't help but grin when I read Jake's text. He had a way with making me feel better and I appreciated it deeply.

_I'll definitely see you before you leave for tour and I love you too xx_

_-SkyeG_

I turned my phone off and went back to where my bed was. I couldn't wait to fall asleep but then I remembered that Alex will probably be waiting for me in my dreams again. I attempted to stay up as long as possible by listening to music and watching movies but I was constantly yawning. I was starting to wish that I had someone by my side to take the fear off me.

I wrapped myself in the covers for warmth but that was a big mistake since it made me more tired that I already was, if that was even possible. I felt like I could hear Alex's laugh near as me as I fought to stay awake. I could hear his voice and I was so tempted to reach out and take his hand but it wasn't there I needed him back with me. I had been so excited to talk to Alex again a couple of weeks ago but now I'm wishing that he had never come down here when Andy was here. If I hadn't have come down here then he would probably still be ringing me all the time. I miss hearing his voice and I miss getting his goodnight texts that always had way too many kisses than were needed.

Thinking about Alex made me feel even more tired that I had a few moments and I found myself dozing off to Deadly Weapons by Eyes Set to Kill. I was now in the land of nod that would soon turn into my worst nightmare.

_I was walking through hotel hallways when I saw a familiar figure at the bottom of the hallway. I recognised it as Alex so I ran after him. He turned around to see who was there and when he saw me he turned and ran away from me. Every time I turned a corner he turned the next one and it vaguely reminded me of the Kill music video by 30 Seconds to Mars. I knew that I recognised this hotel but I didn't know where from. It didn't matter anyway since my only interest was catching up with Alex and explaining that kiss to him. He needed to know that it didn't mean anything. He soon stopped outside one of the rooms and I caught up to him._

_"I need to talk to you about that kiss" I said. He turned to face me and he grinned and I could tell that he was remembering that way my lips fit with his. He let a hand rest on my waist as the other went behind my neck. He was trying to make me feel as though I was walking on air but this time it would not work. There would be no more silly little kisses and I will leave this dream straight after I have put Alex right and murdered any thoughts of him kissing me again._

_"You can talk to me about anything" He sighed. I felt like smacking his hand away bit I just couldn't even think about hitting him. I tried to back away bit the hand that was on my waist was stopping me from doing anything. I had a feeling that I wouldn't get far away anyway because I knew that I had to talk with Alex. I tried to ignore the butterflies that were in my stomach and just decided to say what I had to say and leave this dream. _

"_It meant nothing" I blurted. I expected Alex to be hurt by my words but he seemed perfectly happy with them. He had that look on his face again where it looks like he knows something that I don't. It annoyed me but there was nothing I could do about it if I was wanting to keep the peace. He bit his lips as if he was trying to stop himself from doing something and I thought I had a pretty good idea of what it was before he even done anything else. He simply shrugged and leaned in to kiss me Even though I had been determined to set him straight I still kissed back. It was something about the way he kissed me that stopped me from begin able to push him away. I heard a crash and when I looked down I saw Alex's foot connect with the door behind us. I heard noises from inside the room and then the door was open and Andy was standing in front of us._

_"What are you doing?" Andy shouted as I pushed Alex away from me. The reason I recognised this place was because it was the hotel that Andy was staying at and the reason that Alex had stopped out here was because he knew that this was Andy's room. He had hit the door with his foot so Andy would come out of the room and catch us._

_"Andy, I'm so sorry" I blurted. I wanted to make it all better between us but he looked at me with pure disgust and I didn't blame him._

**I will not be updating for my other stories until I have finished this one and that shouldn't be long now. Five more chapters! Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review and put it on favourite stories or story alert. I'm on fire today!**


	16. Chapter 16

Never Give In

**There are only four more chapters until the end! I hope you enjoy the new chapter and please review!**

Chapter Sixteen

When I woke up I had that feeling where I didn't know if it was a dream or if it was real. What if Andy had really come out of his hotel room to see his girlfriend kissing someone else? I checked my phone again to see that I had a text from Andy and Jake.

_You need to come over to the hotel now! We're packing and need your help_

_-JakeP_

I smiled as I realised that he just couldn't be bothered to pack on his own. I wasn't bothered about helping him since it had been a while since I'd spoken to him.

_I'll be there in ten_

_-SkyeG_

I was scared to open the one from Andy in case I had actually kissed Alex and Andy wanted to call me a whore.

_Will you come over to the hotel and help us pack? Xx_

_-A6_

I smiled when I saw the kisses on the end. It made me realise how much I love him. I hurried to text back.

_Of course, _I'll be there soon xx

_-SkyeG_

When I put my phone down I went straight for some clothes. I settled on black skinny jeans with a black hoodie. I tugged at my lip ring which was a bad habit of mine. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and then returned and slipped my feet inside my boots. As soon as I was ready I ran downstairs and got into my car. The walk there only took ten minutes but I couldn't be bothered to walk.

When I arrived the creepy man was no longer at the desk and it was the bitchy woman who accused me of just being a fan. I walked straight up to Andy's room and knocked on the door. I only had to wait about two seconds and then the door was open and Andy was smiling at me. He instantly pulled me closer to him and then closed the gap between our lips. From what I remember of the dream Alex's kiss was nice but it was nothing compared to Andy. I let my hands intertwine with his own and I finally felt content with who I was with. I was in love with Andy and I wouldn't have it any other way. That kiss confirmed that I didn't actually kiss Alex and I was glad that I hadn't. It meant that I could still go out with Andy and try and get Alex to be my friend again.

I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts and kissing Andy that I hadn't noticed Jake and Jinxx standing behind Andy with grins planted on their faces. I quickly pulled away from Andy as Jinxx and Jake started laughing. Andy turned quickly and it was obvious that he hadn't known that they were there. Jake and Jinxx were still laughing so just as I was about to storm into the room Jake grabbed my wrist.

"Don't stop on out account" He laughed. I glared hard at him and hit his arm. He needed to learn what privacy meant. I had a great idea that I knew would shut him up. I took his hand and dragged him into the living room. He had a look of confusion on his face that made me want to laugh but somehow I managed to stay composed. The look of confusion would soon change to one of worry and then anger. This would be fun.

"I could tell everyone about the girl you met at meet and greet" I threatened. Sure enough his eyes went wide and he opened his mouth as though he was about to say something but then shut it again when he realised it was hopeless. After about two minutes of him sitting there with his eyes wide they soon narrowed and he glared at me. I couldn't help but grin in satisfaction when I realised that I had really gotten to him. He would definitely think twice before he made cheeky comments about me and Andy.

"Why would you do that to me?" Jake said and I instantly felt bad for even thinking about saying it. I opened my arms to him and pulled him into a hug. She hugged back and his hands rested on the small of my back.

"I wouldn't really. I'm sorry" I mumbled into his shoulder. His hug tightened but I wasn't bothered since I was probably hugging him back just as hard.

"You don't have to apologise. I'll be your friend no matter what" Jake whispered. I pulled away and smiled brightly. Andy walked in at that moment and now the look of confusion was on his face.

"What was all that about?" He asked and I knew he was talking about me dragging Jake in here. I looked up at Jake as he tried to think of something where he wouldn't have to mention the girl that he met and greet. I was the one to speak since Jake was at a loss for words.

"I was telling Jake off for not giving us any privacy" I explained. Andy nodded knowingly and then glared at Jake. It was pretty obvious that he was annoyed by the lack of privacy that we got. Andy came over to me and pecked my cheek lightly. I smiled up at him and then looked around the room. There were a few suitcases out and clothes were everywhere. I couldn't help but roll my eyes when I saw it all. They were rubbish at packing and now I have to help them. At that moment CC and Ash came in with Sammi hot on their trail.

"We need to get packing" She was saying to them and it was pretty obvious that she was trying to get them to do some work instead of moaning about it. We all walked up to the suitcase that belonged to Andy and he started picking up the clothes that belonged to him. I folded and placed them in the suitcase as Sammi helped Jake. After about an hour Jake and Andy's suitcases were ready and put in their rooms. When I turned around Ash was folding his clothes and placing them in his suitcase neatly.

"I thought you said you couldn't pack" I said to him. He looked up with an annoyed face on. I was instantly regretting saying anything to him since he didn't look like he was in a very good mood.

"I didn't say I couldn't pack, I said I didn't enjoy it" He explained. I nodded at him and then turned back to the pile of clothes. I could feel someone's hands snake around my waist and when I turned around I saw Andy smiling at me. I couldn't help but giggle as I was wrapped up in his arms.

"We need to pack" I laughed as everyone's eyes settled on us. I felt as though they were imposing on a private moment and judging by the look on their faces they realised it to and ended up scurrying away. When they were gone I turned back to look at Andy.

"When I come back off tour we are so moving into together" He sighed as he pressed his lips to mine. I could feel myself smiling into them. I couldn't understand why he would want to live in my pathetic flat. I kissed him back as I realised that when he comes back off tour he was going to be able to wake up next to me every morning. I would be able to see him practically all the time.

"Of course we are" I mumbled into his lips and he smiled back into mine. I finally felt like my life was going to be going somewhere.

"Can we come in now?" I heard Sammi ask through the door. I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Yes you can" I called through and the door opened and the band and Sammi came back in. Judging by the looks on their faces they had been listening through the door. I wasn't bothered about that though since they would end up finding out one day when Andy no longer slept in the same room as them.

"You guys are going to move in together?" Jake asked so he could have conformation. I grinned but nodded anyway. CC grinned back at me and walked over to me. I felt his arms wrap round me and that was the closest I've ever been with CC. I hugged back anyway and Sammi joined in.

"I'm happy for you" She whispered in my ear. It felt nice to have a group of people that care for you so much. It was like the band and Sammi were my family and they could take care of me when my parents couldn't. I had discovered my real family and they were some of the best people in the world.

"Let's finish the packing" I said and I received a few groans of complaint from CC and Ash. I could tell that they hated packing so much. I wasn't a big fan of doing it but I would do it for my friends or family as I had just discovered.

When we were done it was beginning to get late and we were all hungry so we decided to go to the pizza place that was just down the road. We took my car anyway because we were too lazy to walk and when we arrived we were hit by the smell of cheese and tomato. We walked up to the counter and placed out order and soon we were sitting down waiting.

"Are you guys moving in after tour?" Jake asked. Andy and I nodded at the same time as the man came over with our pizza and we all took a slice and started eating.

"This will be awesome" Ash voiced. I had never really spoken to him but today he seemed ready to make a conversation with me so I took advantage of it.

"How will it be awesome for you?" I asked. Ashley looked at me as though I was the most stupid person on the planet.

"Now I have an excuse to keep going over to your flat" He explained. When he said that I got very confused. Why would he want to go to my flat and why would he need an excuse?

"Why do you want to go to my flat and why would you need an excuse?" I asked. He looked at me again as though I was stupid and I was beginning to feel it.

"You're a fun person but I don't want to seem too forward" He said. My heart was beginning to swell. Everyone was being so nice to me lately and I liked it however it was a little bit unusual.

"You don't need an excuse, you can come over at any time" I said and he grinned at me. When we finished eating we all went back out to my car.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Andy sighed. I leaned it to kiss him and we got a few cheers from the guys. I smiled into his lips before saying goodbye.

"I look forward to it" I mumbled before getting in my car and driving a bit further up the road to the block of flats. When I got there I walked back up the stairs and into my room. As soon as I saw my bed I went straight over to it again and lay there as I thought about what life with Andy will be like. It will be the most amazing feeling in the world to turn around and see Andy lying next to me. I can't think of anything else that can top it. I turned over on my side and closed my eyes. The last thing on my mind was moving in with Andy.

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. I hope everyone's seen the music video for Fallen Angels and legacy. Four more chapters until the end and please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Never Give In

**There are three more chapters until the end! Hope you like it and please review!**

Chapter Seventeen

When I woke up I was happy because Alex did not visit me in my dreams and also because I remembered the conversation that Andy and I had, the conversation where we decided that we were going to move in together. I didn't even want to get up at the minute. I wanted to stay here and think about the life that Andy and I would have together. I had never really thought of me to be the type of person to settle down but I was never outgoing. I stuck to myself and had a few close friends. I would rather have a few close friends than be in a group that I didn't feel like I belonged.

My phone rang so I was forced to get out of bed so I could see who wanted to talk to me. When I got my phone I found that Andy had sent me a text. I was guessing that he was telling me what the plans were for today and when I read the texts my thoughts were confirmed correct.

_I'm coming over now, the rest of the band and Sammi are coming too and we're going to the beach again x_

_-A6_

I couldn't help but grin at how forward he was and how I didn't even get to voice my opinion. I didn't mind though since last time we went to the beach it was a lot of fun and then I barely even knew the guys but now I was getting on with them quite well. When I next looked at the clock I remembered how Andy had said that he was on his way now. I jumped up and picked up a pair of black shorts and a band tee. When I was in the middle of brushing my teeth there was a knock at the door. I groaned but still went to go and answer it. When I opened the door Jake and Ash burst out laughing at me because I had a toothbrush sticking out of my mouth. I rolled my eyes at them but still stepped aside so they could get in. They sat where there was any room and I went back into the bathroom so I could finish brushing my teeth in peace.

"Are you almost ready?" Jake called through just as I turned the tap off. I walked back into the room where the guys were and smiled as I slipped on a pair of black sandals and grabbed a beach towel. I refuse to get sand in my pants like last time. That was the most uncomfortable drive home in the world and I do not want to visit it again. I put it under my arm and opened the door so we could all leave. When I made sure that everyone was out the flat I left too and locked the door.

"Who's driving" I asked. Everyone pointed to Jake and he grinned as though he had a sneaky plan and I was instantly put on edge. Jake wasn't exactly the safest driver I knew and I was beginning to wish that I was the one driving but I still got in the car with him. He would never purposely hurt us but a lot of things could go wrong when you're driving the speed Jake does. I made sure to put my seat belt on and sit in the front where the airbag was just in case the worst happened. He pulled out and we headed towards the beach. It wasn't a very long drive there so we were parked up and ready to go down within twenty minutes. Andy took my hand and we walked down together while the others walked a little further behind us. When we reached the beach I took my sandals off and practically got burned by the sand.

"You'll get used to it" Jake called after me when he saw me hop in pain. I took what he said as advice and soon I could walk across the beach without hurting myself. We found a spot where there were no kids and lay down on beach towels. I had a feeling that this would be the last time we would all have fun together for a while.

"I'll miss you guys when you leave" I sighed. They all turned to look at me and smiled weakly. They were thinking the exact same as I was. Sammi was the only one who still looked cheerful but I could tell that she was just trying to put up a good front. She didn't look like the type of person who would show her emotions to anyone. I really wish that I could be like that too but it seems to be impossible for me to even begin to learn how.

"We'll miss you and Sammi too" CC sighed. I crawled over to him and out my arm around him to offer comfort. He smiled up at me and returned my hug. I crawled back over to where Andy was and lay down. I could fall asleep here since it's so comfortable and sunny. Just as I thought I was actually about to fall asleep a voice tore through the silence and it woke me up completely.

"Let's talk about something that's cheerful" Ash said as he lay down next to me. I turned my head slightly so I could look at him and nodded. He was a lifesaver. He knew that every time we spoke about them going away I got upset so he tried to avoid talking about it. I sent him a silent thank you with my eyes. He nodded and I could tell that he understood what I was trying to say to him. Someone sat up and when I turned around to see who it was I saw Jake running back towards the car. I gave Andy a confused look but he just shrugged and when Jake came back he had two surfboards.

"Does anyone want to go surfing with me?" He asked. Everyone stayed silent and he pointed at me. I shook my head and then he moved on and pointed at Andy. Andy sighed but still got up and took one of the surfboards and then they were running down to the sea together. I couldn't help but watch with what I knew would be an amazed look on my face. I was so absorbed in watching them surf that I didn't ever realise that someone had sat next to me where Andy's seat had been. When he tapped my hand I turned around to see that it was Jinxx who had sat in Andy's space.

"You should have tried surfing" He said. I shook my head and laughed at the mere thought of me getting on a surfboard. I'm the type of girl that blends in and always has headphones in or her head buried in a book. I was definitely not the kind of girl who takes part in anything that has sport involved in it and surfing falls into that category.

"I will never get on a surfboard no matter what" I scoffed. Jinxx pouted at me but I wasn't going to let that work at all. I was scared of things like surf boards ever since I had seen Jaws. You never know what could be in the water and I would end up falling off the surf board and then probably become dinner for a shark. I wasn't that thick to chance it. I shook my head at Jinxx so he would stop pouting at me and making me feel bad and then I returned to watching Andy and Jake surf. It looked fun but they were practically professionals. It would be painful and embarrassing for an amateur like me.

"You might enjoy it" Jinxx said and then went back over to Sammi. I was pretty certain that I would never enjoy surfing. It was impossible for me to enjoy something where you can hurt yourself. I lay back down and ignored the thoughts of me getting on a surfboard. It sounded ridiculous and it was never going to happen. After about two hours they finally returned with eyeliner smeared down their faces and soaking wet hair. Andy was laughing and Jake was annoyed. It looked as though they had a competition and Jake had lost. I grinned when I saw him but stood up and told them that I was getting a coffee.

Upon my return I could see Jinxx, Andy, CC, Jake, Ashley and Sammi sitting with their hoods up. A thunder storm had started just as I had gone into the coffee shop. I ran over to them and they looked up at me with annoyed looks planted on their faces. They all stood up and started packing the stuff again as Jake ran to the car so he could open all the doors. We all followed him and soon we were sitting in the warmth of the car.

"Can we just go home?" I asked. Jake nodded at me and soon we were leaving the soaked beach and going back to my flats. I watched the rain hit the windows and every so often the lightning would flash and I would catch a glimpse of people running home with their hoods up. When we got to the block of flats Jake parked just outside so I wouldn't have to spend long in the rain. I wasn't bothered about walking in the rain since it was something that I enjoyed.

"I'll see you later" Andy said before I left. I leaned in and pecked his cheek but just before I was about to pull away he turned his face to the side so I ended up kissing his lips. I couldn't help but smile and soon his hands were planted on my waist and I was pretty sure that Jake would end up getting angry because we were making out in his car. I pulled away and smiled but just before I was about to get out of the car I heard a cough. I turned round to see that it was Jake who coughed.

"Where's my kiss?" He asked. I rolled my eyes at him but kissed his cheek anyway and then left. I ran to my flat and as soon as I was in I felt like I needed to put a hairdryer to my head as my hair was soaked from the rain. I went into the bath and let myself practically slide into it. I wanted to relax so I played some music while I was in there which was Eyes Set to Kill. As long as it wasn't the songs with much scream then I could relax to it. I was comfortable in the bath but when I realised that I was almost falling asleep in it I realised that I had to get out in case I ended up drowning myself in it. I got out and wrapped a towel around myself before drying off and putting a hoodie and leggings on.

After I got ready for bed I checked my phone to see that I had a text from Sammi. I opened it up and glared at it.

_You and Jake are very good friends!_

_-Sammi_

I hurried to text back to make sure that she didn't get the wrong idea about it.

_Sammi that's not even funny!_

_-SkyeG_

As soon as I put my phone down it rang again so I readied myself to see what she was saying about my last text..

_Sorry but I couldn't resist. Love ya xx_

_-Sammi_

I felt happier when I read the last one as it showed she was only messing around with me.

_Love you too x_

_-SkyeG_

I turned my phone off and slid into my bed. It was warm now but the rain was still hitting off the windows softly so I fell asleep to the best sound in the world.

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and remember that this story will end at chapter 20! Please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

Never Give In

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!**

Chapter Eighteen

When I woke up it dawned on me that I only had a couple of days left with Andy until he left for tour. I wasn't going to let that bring my mood down. I was going to stay cheerful so Andy wouldn't worry about me and I was going to make the most of the time that we have and not waste it because it's limited and I'm upset. I would make the best memories that I can remember when I'm feeling lonely because Andy's not here and I can think about Andy moving in with me. I could even plan where is things go. No! That's just creepy.

I let my legs swing over the bed and I stumbled over to the bathroom to take a shower and brush my teeth. As soon as the water hit me I felt comfortable and it warmed me up straight away. I washed myself and then stood out of the shower so I could dry off. I wrapped a towel around me and went to the mirror so I could brush my teeth. When I was done I had completely dried so I pulled on my black skinny jeans and then a tee shirt with a panda winking on the front. I walked back out of my room and went over to where the other mirror was so I could do my makeup. I decided to do a little more with it today and put some powder on and a thicker line of eyeliner than normal.

When I was done I assessed myself and my verdict was that I looked quite good. Just as I cleared everything up my phone rang so I went over to it to reveal that I had a text from Andy. My heart skipped a beat like when we first started going out, just knowing that I would be moving in with this man made me get excited all over again. I opened the text and frowned when I read it.

_I can't come over today we're sorting out last minute things for tour_

_-A6_

I wasn't annoyed that he had to do it but I was looking forward to maybe having a romantic day with him but at least I would be able to see Sammi again. I decided that I may as well text Andy back to let him know that it was ok and then text Sammi and ask if she wants to hang out.

_It's fine, I'll see you tomorrow though xx_

_-SkyeG_

I proceeded to text Sammi.

_Do you want to do something today?_

_-SkyeG_

After I sent my text I turned on the television as I anticipated her reply. It didn't take long for my phone to be ringing again. I turned the television off again and picked my phone up off the black coffee table that had my feet resting on it. I opened the text and grinned when I saw it.

_I'm going to band practice in a bit but come down to the hotel and you can go with me_

_-Sammi_

I had never been to a band practice before but it sounded like it would be a lot of fun. I didn't even know that Sammi was in a band. I had already started pulling a pair of shoes on before I even had a chance to text Sammi back. As I was running down the stairs I started writing Sammi a reply.

_I'm already on my way_

_-SkyeG_

I unlocked my car door and sat inside as I pressed play and Black Veil Brides came blasting. It dawned on me then that I was going out with the lead singer and so many people probably hate me for it. I drove down the road and turned left so I could see the hotel that the band was staying at. I turned into the car park and parked up. I walked in to see a new woman sitting at the desk. Just as I was about to go up the stairs she called me back.

"Excuse me miss" She called. I rolled my eyes but still turned back and went over to where she sat. I placed my hands on the desk as I waited for her to bombard me with questions that I wasn't in the mood to answer. She didn't look as though she was going to talk so I decided that I should be the bigger person and speak first since she was obviously waiting for me to.

"Can I help you?" I asked. She smiled slightly and I knew that she would be the type of person who could change their moods quickly so I was wary around her and tried my best to be kind so she didn't have a reason to start hating me. She placed her hands on the desk next to mine and pushed them slightly as a way to tell me that I was not worthy to touch the desk that she worked at. I glared hard but still let her talk.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked me. Wasn't it obvious enough that I was going upstairs? This woman obviously needed new glasses. Her glasses were balanced at the bottom of her nose as she looked me over and I could tell that she wasn't pleased with what she saw.

"I'm meeting someone" I said. She gave me a look that clearly stated that she didn't believe me and it just made me glare even harder at her and I didn't want to look like I had anger problems.

"Who are you meeting?" She asked as though she thought she had tricked me there but she didn't realise that I was actually telling the truth.

"Sammi Doll, she's staying in the room with Jinxx" I answered. The woman turned around and typed something into her computer. She turned around and this time she had an apologetic look on her face.

"Go straight up" She sighed. I smirked at her but said no more and then thundered up the stairs just to piss her off. It seemed to work since I could hear her muttering things to herself. When I got to the room that Sammi was in I knocked three times before she opened the door.

"Come in" She said as she stood aside so I could get into the room. I walked in and went straight to the small living room and sat down on the sofa. Sammi soon followed and sat down opposite me. She looked as though she was ready to have a huge conversation with me but didn't know how to go about it so I decided to make it easier for her.

"What do you want to say?" I asked as she grinned when she realised that I knew that she wanted to have a talk with me.

"Are you feeling ok about the guys going on tour?" She asked. I only had today and tomorrow with them and it was taking its toll on me. I didn't want to say goodbye to them for a while but I had to and it would probably make Andy happy to be on the road again.

"I'm fine" I sighed. Sammi gave me a weak smile and hugged me tightly. I just needed support from the people I love and I was getting that from Sammi. She pulled away and smiled a bit brighter than before and I instantly started feeling better. I was convinced that Sammi couldn't get upset at anything.

"Let's do something fun" Sammi sighed. I looked up at her and nodded just as I heard the rain start pattering on the window. What was with the weather lately? Sammi groaned just as the lights went out and everything went pretty dark. I stood up and went to go get some torches. When I was on my hunt for light I found some board games so I took them with me and we began to play to pass the time until we had electricity back. It was one of those afternoons that should be boring but they're the best of your life. It was a memory that I would hold forever and I was glad that I experienced it with Sammi. We played game of life a few times and then moved onto monopoly.

The lights came back on at around six in the evening and as soon as they did Sammi and I abandoned the game board and turned on the television. We flicked through the music channels to see Black Veil Brides' new music video. We left it on and sang along like idiots as the fun continued. When it started getting later I knew it was time for me to go. I stood up and hugged Sammi before leaving the room. Just as I was heading towards the lobby I saw the freaky man again and I was instantly put on edge. He scared me and made me cringe and I was dreading walking to the door. I took a deep breath and carried on walking and I could feel his eyes settle on me.

"Hey baby" He said. I heard the door shut and when I looked up Andy was there and he was looking at the man with utter disgust. He knew what he was doing so he walked over to me and planted a kiss on my lips and I was thankful. When I next turned to face the man he was standing looking at me with his mouth hanging open.

"Leave her alone" Andy ordered. The man turned his attention away from me and turned to face Andy and when he saw how tall he was he instantly backed down. I let my fingers intertwine with Andy's to re-enforce the fact that we were going out. The man was at a loss for words for once so he just nodded his head very slowly and turned back to whatever work he was doing. I sent a thankful look to Andy as he pressed his lips to mine again and went upstairs. I walked out the lobby but I managed to hear a few words from the man before I left.

"I thought she was only kidding about having a boyfriend" He mumbled to himself. I couldn't help but grin as I walked out to my car and got in it. It was still raining but nowhere near as much as it was before so it was perfectly safe to drive. I drove back to my block of flats but I found myself not wanting to go there. The sooner I got to my flat the sooner tomorrow would come and that would be the last day I would get to spend with Andy. I reluctantly walked in and went up to my flat and as soon as I got in I pictured my life with Andy here. I was beginning to want Andy to go on tour because it meant that we would get to move in with each other quicker.

I put my clothes in the washing basket and changed into some shorts and a tank top for bed. I checked my phone again to see if I had any messaged and I had one of Andy.

_If that man ever gives you any more hassle just tell me xx_

_-A6_

I grinned when I said it when I realised that Andy was getting protective of me. I didn't think my fingers could move as fast as they did then when they danced over the keyboard.

_I will. Love you xx_

_-SkyeG_

I turned my phone off and let it rest in its usual position that was on the cabinet next to my bed and then I slid under the covers. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was dozing off.

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. This story will end in two chapters! Please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

Never Give In

**Who's being enjoying the article for Black Veil Brides in Rock Sound? Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!**

Chapter Nineteen

When I woke up I felt like I was going to cry. Today was the last day that I would be able to spend the day with Andy for a while. I felt like just lying in bed for the day and forgetting that the world even existed. Then my phone rang and I had to pick it up in case it was Andy. I leaned over and checked it and I was right. I opened it and I felt like my heart was about to leap out of my chest.

_I just want to spend the day with you_

_-A6_

I felt slightly happier but I knew that he would be leaving tomorrow so my sad mood was back with a vengeance. I began to create a reply to Andy.

_Come on over_

_-SkyeG_

I knew that he would say yes so I ran up to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I didn't bother changing my clothes since I just wanted to sit and bed and talk to Andy. I went back over to my bed and pulled the duvet off and took it to the sofa with me. Just as I was about to settle down and turn the television on a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in" I called since I couldn't be bothered to stand up and answer it. The handle rattled a few times before the door cracked open and Andy appeared in the doorway with his signature smile on his face that always managed to make me smile back. He walked over to the sofa and slotted in under the covers with me.

"Are you too lazy to answer the door now?" He asked with a friendly grin playing at his lips. I nodded and let his lips make contact with mine. This would be one of the last kisses we have together for a while so I want to make the most of it. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his lay gently on my hips. I didn't ever want to say goodbye to him but I knew that it must be done. His hands moved from my hips and cupped my face as though he was making sure that I couldn't escape. I would never try and escape from him.

"I'll miss you" I mumbled into his lips and I could feel him nod. He broke away from my lips but let his forehead rest on my own as he studied my face.

"I'll miss you too" He replied and now it was my turn to nod. He turned around and pulled my head onto his chest as he turned the television on. His arm went around me and his hand rested on the top of my arm.

"Are you excited to move in?" I asked so I could break the silence. Andy didn't move away from me but he did turn the television off and I could hear him sigh. I was worried in case that sigh was his way of showing me that he wasn't excited or that he didn't really want to move in with me and he was only doing it to make me happy.

"I can't wait to sleep by your side and then wake up to see your face" He answered. It sounded so cliché but it was the truth. I felt the exact same way as he did.

"The sooner you play all your shows and come back to me then we can do it" I sighed. I felt Andy chuckle and my impatience but I knew he felt the same way as I did. His lips pressed to the top of my head ever so lightly and it almost made me giggle but I managed to keep myself composed.

"I'm sorry about that guy at the front desk yesterday" Andy apologised. It took me a while to realise what he meant but then I understood that he meant the creep at the hotel.

"You don't have to be sorry about him. He was just being stupid" I answered with a warm smile which was an attempt to make Andy feel better. I didn't expect it to work but when he leaned down to kiss me lightly I realised that it did.

"What do you want to do?" He asked with a blank look on his face as though he was trying really hard to try and think of what we could do that we could remember forever.

"Why don't you do my warpaint again?" I asked. I was only joking but I could tell that Andy looked serious and he was about to get some warpaint out of his bag. Before I could say anything he had it in his hand and was ready to make me part of the band.

"Stand up" He ordered. I gave him a look that completely said that I was refusing to do it. He sighed and pushed me up anyway.

"I don't want to do it" I said but he ignored my attempts at trying to get him to stop and soon my arms were covered in warpaint. I glared at him as he got to work on my neck. When he was done he pulled eyeliner from his pockets and before I knew it my eyes were covered in black makeup. Just as I thought he was completely done he made the signature scar on my mouth. I glared at him but still went to the mirror to see that I was wearing warpaint and he wasn't.

"What do you think?" He asked. I glared at him again but still decided to answer him.

"It looks great but you're not wearing any" I said just as I picked the warpaint and attempted to attack him with it. I managed to get a few streaks of it on him before he stopped running and let him put it on him properly. When I was done I told him that he had to so his own eye makeup because I would screw it up majorly. When we were done we went back to the mirror and we looked amazing together. If we went outside we would end up getting haters but I was past caring. Andy and I looked like the perfect couple. I quickly grabbed my phone off the counter and returned to the mirror where Andy was still standing. I held my phone up and took a photo of us smiling. When I looked at it I felt tears stinging my eyes. Andy had his face pressed against mine and I was turned slightly with my hand on his chest. When I looked at the next photo it was the one of me and Andy on the first day we met. Andy was looking over my shoulder and I could hear him sighing. I turned to face him and he grinned as though he knew something important that I didn't know.

"I liked you as soon as you took that photo" He whispered in my ear and this time I wasn't able to keep my giggle inside myself.

"I was just some crazy fan" I sighed in realization. Andy shook his head adamantly and sighed to himself. I flashed him a look of confusion as that was what I was.

"You weren't crazy" He said and now it was my turn to shake my head adamantly. Why was he so set on saying that I wasn't a crazy fan?

"That whole wall used to be plastered with posters of your band" I admitted.

"Where are they now?" He asked. I blushed furiously when he said that and walked over to my wardrobe where a pile of papers sat. I pulled them out and put them on the bed and he grinned.

"I took them down when I realised that I was just a crazy fan" I sighed. Andy laughed loudly before wrapping me up in his arms.

"This is why I love you" He said. I grinned into his chest and then pulled away and started walking around the room again in search for something to wear. I settled on a pair of denim shorts and a vest top.

"I'm just going to get ready" I said as I walked into the bathroom and changed. When I walked out Andy was putting my posters back in the wardrobe. When he saw me he grinned and his head cocked to the side.

"You look nice in denim" He sighed and I grinned and went back over to him as I pressed my lips to his cheek.

"What do you want to do?" I asked. Andy shrugged before looking back around my room. I had already picked up a makeup wipe and was wiping the warpaint off myself. Andy took one from me and done the same to me.

"Do you want to go back to that coffee shop?" He asked when he had wiped off all the warpaint. I nodded and then we were out of my flat and heading towards my car. When we got in we drove in the direction of the coffee shop. When we arrived I felt a little nervous since this was where Andy and I first met and this would be where we spent the last few hours of our time together. We walked into together and ordered two coffees before sitting down in the far corner.

"I love this place" I mumbled. Andy took my hand in his and nodded slightly. I knew that he liked it too because it held special memories. The woman came over with our coffee and placed it on the table for us. Andy took a sip for his but I wasn't in the mood to do anything but talk to Andy.

"I was thinking that maybe we could get a brand new place when I come back" Andy voiced. I felt the grin break out on my face when he said that because I had wanted to move out of that flat for ages.

"Will we have the money?" I asked and I felt bad for prying on Andy's financial affairs. He nodded his head and didn't seem bothered by the private question that I had asked.

"I've been saving for a while to get my own house" Andy said. I was surprised that my jaw didn't hit the floor.

"You want to get a house?" I asked and Andy nodded as though it wasn't a big deal. I had never thought that I would ever be able to afford a house. I thought I would be living in crappy little flats for the rest of my life.

"I want to get a house with you so we can have a proper home" Andy said. I leaned over and kissed his cheek lightly.

"Do you want to spend the night at the flat?" I asked. Andy nodded and pulled out his phone and I was assuming that he was texting Jinxx telling him his plans to stay the night at mine.

"Let's go" Andy said as he got his wallet out and paid for our drinks. He took my hand and before I knew it we were sitting in the car getting ready to go back home. The drive back took about ten minutes and soon we were walking up the stairs to get back to my home. I opened the door and we stood inside. As soon as I yawned I got even more tired.

"I'm going to bed" I sighed as I clambered into it without even changing my clothes. Andy followed my exact movements and before I knew it I was lying in bed with Andy's arm around me and my head was resting on his chest. I breathed in deeply so I could take in his scent for the last time.

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. The next chapter will be the last one!**


	20. Chapter 20

Never Give In

**This is the last chapter for this story. It will be shorter than any other chapters I have done for this story so I apologise. I hope you enjoy and please review!**

Chapter Twenty

When I woke up I was still lying on Andy's chest. This was the day that he would have to go on tour. I moved away slightly but his arm tightened on me and dragged me back. I didn't want to say goodbye to him but I had to.

"Andy, we need to get to the tour bus" I sighed. He instantly sat up and wrapped his arms around me. I clung onto him for dear life and I was scared to let go. I finally managed to tear away from him and that was the first time I ever saw complete sorrow in his eyes.

"Come on then" He sighed as he got up. I remembered that he didn't have any clean clothes so he would have to wear the ones he wore for bed. I stood up and walked over to the bathroom and changed into a hoodie and another pair of jeans and then brushed my hair and teeth. When I was done I felt scared to leave. I sucked it up and stepped out the bathroom to see Andy sitting on the sofa waiting for me. He stood up and took my hand and we left. We decided to walk so we would have as much time together as possible. Andy draped his arm over my shoulders and we walked in complete silence.

"I kind of felt like this day would never come and I'd be able to be with you forever" I sighed. I could feel Andy nod and then I felt like running away when the tour bus was in sight. We edged closer to it and everyone was standing around it including the tour manager.

"Guys we've got to go" The tour manager said to them. Andy's hand dropped mine and I felt as though I was lost. He turned to face me and I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"Please don't cry" He begged. I nodded at him, closed my eyes and then I felt him kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back. If that tour manager tried to talk once more I felt as though I would rip his face off. Andy pulled away from me and I saw the rest of the band standing around there.

"Goodbye Skye" Jake sighed as he wrapped his arms around my neck. I hugged him back and grinned at him. He waved slightly before leaving and getting on the bus. CC walked up to me next but didn't say anything. He just pulled me over to him and hugged me. Ashley followed his exact movements and then they got on the bus together. Jinxx walked up to me but kissed my cheek lightly before returning to Sammi. I couldn't help but think about how difficult this must be for her. Andy hadn't moved though but he soon came back to me and held on to me.

"Are you just going to keep coming back for kisses?" I asked I felt him chuckle and nod and then his lips were back on mine. This was going to be the last time I get to kiss him for a while and I was going to make the most of it. I let my hands rest on his chest as his lay on my hips but too soon the tour manager shouted at him to get on the bus. Andy did as he was told.

"I love you" He called.

"I love you too" I called back before he shut the tour bus door. Sammi walked over to me just as the tour bus pulled away. She flung her arms around me and let me cry silently into her shoulder. After about five minutes I pulled away and decided that Andy would be ashamed of me if he saw me like this so I walked away with my head held high. Just as I turned round the corner I saw someone standing there that I didn't expect to see ever again.

"I've missed you" He said before I ran up to him and hugged him with all the strength in my body.

"I've missed you too Alex" I sighed into his shoulder and I heard him laugh. I had never thought that he'd come to his senses but he pulled through for me.

"Are we still friends?" He asked and I nodded furiously. There was no way I was going to let him run from me again. I needed him at the minute.

"We'll be friends forever" I sighed.

**Well that's the end. Hope you've enjoyed it and I would like to thank anyone who reviewed. I might make a sequel so message me or review telling me what you think!**


End file.
